


The Fascinating Case of Jane Doe

by KennatasticWrites



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bill Richards- Oc, Blood and Violence, Buzzfeed AU, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Buzzfeed boys, Dawn- Oc, Ellie Mills- Oc, Fake History, Fictional crime not based on actual crime, Jordan-Oc, Kinda, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory Relationship, Racial issues but thats only in one chapter, Romance, Shyan x Reader, Swearing, first work on this site, insert reader - Freeform, shyan, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennatasticWrites/pseuds/KennatasticWrites
Summary: A case of forty nine unsolved deaths in a small town catches Ryan's attention as he was searching for a new case. Each had a female victim found in the same slough since 1969 in Sisters, Oregon. As a special case for the hit online show the boys and you star in. Ryan, Shane, and you travel to the location and look over it yourself only to discover that nothing is as it seems. Can the three of you solve this case or will it remain unsolved?





	1. We Got a Mystery on Our Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on stumbling onto this story. This is the first one I have posted on this site and I'm still trying to figure how this works so bare with me. I have no idea how many chapters will be in this. Enjoy~

In 1969 a body was found at 7:07 am in the slough on the east side of a small town named Sisters located in Oregon. It was a white female, five feet seven inches and weighed 140 pounds. She had brown hair and a small frame. Her clothes weren't ruined or dirty. Everything was tip top shape. No bruises, scratches or any other injuries was found on her body, but blood was discovered underneath her fingernails.  
She was found face down in the water, although through autopsy reports it is confirmed that she did not die from drowning due to no water in her lungs. There was no signs of a struggle in the environment around her and no organs were harmed or missing.  
She had no identification on her and nobody could give this woman a name. After countless months of posting news articles and reports across the country for information and for a family member to collect the body of the mysterious girl, nobody stepped forward to do so. The cause of death given to her was: Natural causes. She was the first of many nameless faces throughout the next forty nine years.  
Eventually she was put to rest in the local cemetery, nearby to where she was found. A name was engraved on her headstone to mark it in case later in the future the investigators decided to open the case back up. Each year, one new female victim was found in the same spot, in the same condition as the previous victims; and each one was unidentified and became an unsolved case. The name given to each of them was Jane Doe.

**-The Fascinating Case of Jane Doe-**

“Y’know this case is so fascinating.” Ryan says, a cheeky grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. You rolled your eyes as you listened to Ryan and Shane begin to argue, yet smile was on your face. “Just wait until you hear the theories.”

“Yeah…” You say “It's interesting that the bodies were found unharmed and clean except for blood underneath their fingernails.” Shane taps his fingers gently against the table before responding.

“I agree on that. No inhalation of water or a bloated, discolored body from the cause of drowning the other victims were like that too...It's like each female was dumped there.” Ryan's grin widen at what Shane said and you couldn’t help but smile at Ryan being excited to explain the case even further.

“Was all the victims identical looking? How long since the last victim? And if the cause of death given to them was natural, why are we covering this?” you asked, Ryan shook his head.

“Each of them were female but that's it. As for the rest of their physical appearance, they all ranged from their early twenties to late forties. Some had brown hair others were blond or had dyed hair as it progressed more into the 2000’s. As for the other question, the most recent was April 2017.” Ryan swallowed as you hummed in response. You watched his face remain passive as you waited for him to answer your final question but the silence answered it.

“You don't believe it's a natural cause of death.” Shane states before you could open your mouth. Ryan clears his throat and makes eye contact with you and then Shane.

“It’s an interesting case.” He says, shrugging. “You have to admit that it’s a bit unnerving when forty nine females are found dead and labeled ‘natural cause’ over the course of the last forty nine years and nobody can give them a name.” You nod as Shane rubs his chin in thought.

“Things happen.” He shrugs, Ryan sputters as you lean back in your desk chair and watch the events unfold in front of you. This gave you a sense of relief from the tension of the case. This was normal.

“Things happen?” Ryan says “No. What is normal is the other cases we covered, this? This isn’t normal!” You couldn’t help but smile due to the normalcy of this, Shane just said that to get on Ryan’s nerves and Ryan knows it but yet, here he is arguing. He took a deep breath as Shane casually took a drink of his coffee. The paper cup looked so small in his gigantic hands.

“We know that, Ry.” You say, deciding to jump in before you got caught up in a argument with spit flying from both mouths. “Gives us the theories, so we can say which one’s we agree with or not, buddy.” Ryan’s took another deep breath before he took a drink of his water and continued.

“Well, let's get into the theories.” He turns the page in the tan folder in front of him before he clears his throat, getting ready to speak in his famous voice. “The first theory is that every victim was murdered. It is unknown who did it or what their motive was but it is very likely the bodies were dumped there in hopes that they would not be discovered. The victims would most likely fight their attacker if they saw them and they would get injured whether it would be bruises or scratches. Although this theory can be easily excluded due to no internal or external injuries; and their clothes would most likely be ripped. Which they weren't.” Ryan looks up from the paper as you hum in thought.

“Huh…” You say, Shane rubs his chin thoughtfully and releases his breath slowly. “Each victim in the same spot...one each year for forty nine years, and nobody knows who these women are; even with advanced technology.”

“It’s weird.” Shane comments “Very sketchy.”

“Yeah…..very.” Ryan says, you sighed, he must still be angry from Shane's statement earlier. He flips to the next paper before continuing. “The second theory is that each female committed suicide but it is unknown why. Since the first female was found in 1968, a time that it was a major sin to kill oneself due to popular beliefs in the Bible; this made it uncommon. Although the victims religion and beliefs are unknown.”

“But if they did kill themselves” Shane interrupts Ryan “Why would each of them do it each year, and why blood underneath their fingernails?” You nod slowly. You were actually thinking that yourself.

“I was just getting to that.” Ryan says before taking a deep breath, exhaling, and continuing. “Although this could be a suicide, a couple of things rule it out such as the blood discovered underneath their nails and the victims bodies being found each year. There isn't much more evidence on this theory.” Ryan looks up from his script and to you and Shane. The cameras being pointed at the three of you along with the bright lights on the set have you a headache. This was the second to last episode for this season before the Supernatural one begins in a couple of months.

“The suicide theory isn't very appealing due to the other victims.” You say before taking a drink of your coffee.

“And the blood” Shane adds. “Why would they kill themselves and always in that same spot?”

“If I was going to commit suicide, I would do it with a gun or jump off a bridge and into a highway or something not with whatever they possibly used.” Ryan says.

“Agreed on that. I would probably hang myself.” You say, shrugging.

“Alrighty, next theory Ryan.” Shane says causing you and Ryan to laugh, the tension in the room finally clearing up.

“Theory three is a town cover up or possibly...a government cover up.” He says, a small gasp escapes your mouth causing a smile to spread across the boy's faces. “A small town with less than 2,000 people back in the 1900’s was common. Someone who resides in the town could be doing the killings and the citizens are turning away. The whole reason that the killer hasn't been caught could be because the government is aware of what is happening and who's doing the killing; but since it isn't something major like 9/11, nothing is being done about it.”

“It would explain a couple of things but not much.” Shane says “I don't see how nobody would be able to give a name to these girls. News articles in newspapers and later on social media. Why would a town cover up something like this or even the government?”

“If these murders were something so small compared to 9/11, why would the government cover this up? It just seems like a waste of time.” You add. “The only thing that it would explain would be the way these females died. Nobody knows how.”

“And that mysterious question of yours brought us to our fourth and final theory.” Ryan says “Alien Abduction-”

“Yeah, no.” Shane cuts Ryan off. “That shouldn't be on the list at all.” Ryan wheezes as you laugh.

“Come on man, let me finish the theory and then you can poke fun at it.”

“...Fine..”

“Alien Abduction gone wrong. Each female was found at the slough with the same unknown death and injuries or marks along their bodies. The environment around them was undisturbed. It could be possible that these women were abducted and after they died their bodies were left at the slough.”

“Wouldn't the environment be messed up if aliens dumped them and if so, why wouldn't they keep their bodies?” You said.

“Maybe whatever killed them was harmful to the aliens?” Ryan says.

“Aliens aren't real.” You state.

“Oh yeah, just like ghosts and demons? Even though there was clear evidence of it.” Ryan replied sarcastically.

“Wrong season Begara. Also I'm not saying the paranormal doesn't exist but I'm not saying it does either.”

“Alright, let's move on!” Shane says, cutting the both of you off.

“The first three theories are appealing.” You say “Murder, I was like: wow! Suicide, eh.. And the coverups...possible. But alien abduction I can't to. Not a lot of evidence about abduction in this case.”

“I find the case very...mysterious” Shane says “more than I do on some of the other cases we covered.”

**-The Mysterious Case of Jane Doe-**

“Same.” Ryan and you said in sync before he adds “I enjoy this case, the more I researched, the more I got into it.”

“It's definitely a hard one to crack.” You say “Fascinating and very mysterious.”

“What's going on for the season finale, Ryan?” Shane asked.

“I wanted to do a special episode. So I asked our producer if what I'm about to say was possible, which it is.” Ryan smile turns into a grin. “As the season finale will be a part two to this episode, we will go to Sisters, Oregon for a week and try to solve this case ourselves.”

“Ooh, we're going to be detectives!” Shane grins, you laugh despite feeling anxiety. If there is a killer, they haven't been caught yet. Ryan begins to wrap up this week's episode.

“The baffling cause of death of these forty nine females since 1969 remains a mystery. Whether it was suicide, murder, alien abduction, or a cover up, it might never be known. But for now, the case remains, unsolved.”

**-The Unsolved Case of Jane Doe-**


	2. Welcome to Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta read it to find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter. Not sure when I'm going to make a schedule of publishing each chapter. Fridays? Sundays? who knows. Enjoy.

“A small town murder in the middle of nowhere and three lovely people visiting said town. What more could go wrong?” You said, gesturing to the buildings around you. “Sounds like the beginning to a horror movie.” Shane places his hands on his hips and looks around him at the old 1900 style wooden buildings. People were chatting with one another and others were quickly walking to wherever they needed to be. Cars drove by. Shane slowly nods and turns towards You and Ryan with a grin on his face. 

 

“Nice place.” He commented. 

 

“But the fact that the most recent death was last year, the body found face down in the water in the same slough as previous victims....kind of changes that for me.” You reply, shaking your head a bit before Shane frowns like he forgot that the murderer is still on the loose despite Ryan repeating the information during the trip on the way there. “Each victim for the last forty nine years, forty nine Jane Doe’s.” You sigh sadly. “It seems impossible that no one can give a name to the girls nor claim them as family.” 

 

“Even with advanced technology.” Ryan adds. Social media and DNA testing and still nothing comes up.  

 

“The case reminds me of the boy in the box.” Shane says. “No one knew who he was, where he came from, and even today, that kid is still a mystery unsolved.” You lick your lips and swallow. Something about this town doesn't seem right, you thought, it's probably anxiety though. New place, strangers. Deep breath y/n. 

 

“Want to check into our hotel?” Ryan suggested. The camera crew unloaded their equipment from the trunk of one of the taxis you took from Portland, Oregon after your flight from L.A. 

 

“We're going to need to sleep somewhere.” You say calmly despite the anxiety running through your body like it's a contestant at the Olympics. Forty nine unsolved deaths, all female, and lucky you. You're a female. 

 

“Are you okay?” Shane asks as he grabbed his bag and looked at you. 

 

“Peachy.” You reply before grabbing your own. Ryan paid the cab drivers and thanked them for driving you to this town. 

You took your phone from your pocket and scrolled through the pictures you took in Portland. The first one was of Shane’s blurred, tired face, his hand trying to block the camera. The next one was of the picture of the plane you just got off. The third one was of the iconic sign “Keep Portland weird.” that you would occasionally see when you scrolled through your social media. As you got ready to swipe to the next one, Ryan called your name. 

 

“Let's go, Y/n.” He said, you looked up from your phone and saw the other's walking into a small hotel. He stood still, his back turned to the hotel, and one of his hands blocking the sun from view. In that moment, you felt your heart jump. His bright smile nearly made blood rush up to your cheeks. 

 

“Coming.” You say, putting your phone into your jacket before taking your suitcase with you. Once you walked through the doors and into the lobby of the three star hotel, the loud chatter of your friends made a smile spread across your face. Your hand loosened on the handle of your suitcase as you observed the interior of the building. The dark wood worked with the lightning. Ryan walked up to the pretty blond lady who worked at the front desk. Her uniform was a red vest over a long sleeved, white shirt with a black pencil skirt.

 

“How do you think this case is going to go?” Shane asked, you look at him. His six feet tall body was like the Empire State Building compared to your height. You glanced at Ryan from the corner of your eye. He was laughing at whatever the girl said. His eyes were bright. 

 

“It's going to go like any other case we did before.” You state, returning your attention to Shane. “Everything is going to go smoothly.” You look at the giant man standing in front of you, his eyes shifting from whatever he was looking at and to you. “It's going to be loved by the fans as usual and Ryan will direct it the way that he thinks is best.” Shane wets his lips and opens his mouth to reply but Ryan cuts him off. 

 

“I got our room keys.” He said, dangling them from his fingers. “I already gave Jordan and Dawn their key.” He tossed you yours, you look down at the number attached to the key. Room 26. “It's three doors down from ours.” It's just like the Supernatural episodes. You would stay in a different room as the boys. 

 

“What room number does Jordan and Dawn have?” You ask. 

 

“Seven.” Ryan shrugs. “Double beds for double the sex.” You scoff and roll your eyes. It's been rumors in the office in L.A that Dawn and Jordan were together but not willing to make their relationship public. 

 

“What does that say about you and Shane?” You say. Ryan wheezes and Shane rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms. “Two beds for double the sex right, Ry?” 

 

“I’m going to my room.” Ryan laughs and takes his bag with him. You look at Shane with a raised eyebrow.  

 

“He didn't deny it.” You tease. “My two boys, together at last!” You grin as Shane gently pushes you playfully. His cheeks were a little red as he grabs his bag and begins to use his long legs to his advantage and catch up with Ryan. The grin still remained on your face. He didn't deny it either. 

**\---**

You unlock your room door and it opens quietly. No squeaking like you thought it would in an old place like this. Entering the room, it looked clean. Everything was oddly comforting despite the history of this town. You set your case on the bed and began to unpack. Since you're going to stay a week in this town, might as well make yourself as comfortable as possible. You check the time on your phone as a yawn escapes your mouth. 1:43 pm on a Sunday. You set your now empty bag on the wooden floor and sit on the only bed. Jetlag was now beginning to take over you. Closing your eyes, you fell back onto the bed and felt sleep reach out towards you, nearly dragging you into slumber before a loud knock interrupted and made you jump. The door opened and footsteps walked towards you. Your eyes snapped open and you say up to see Shane a few feet away from you. 

 

“Jesus” You say, glaring at him. “You can't just waltz on in here. I could've been naked.” Shane's cheeks turn a bit red at your statement before he clears his throat. 

 

“Ryan wants to check out the location of the bodies found.” He says. 

 

“Now?” 

 

“Now.” He confirms. You groan and stand up, following your tall best friend out your room. You pat your pockets for your phone, wallet, and room key before you close the door, satisfied that the items were in your jacket. A comfortable silence settled between you the Shane as you walked down the hall to the lobby the camera crew and Ryan stood in, waiting for you. 

 

“Location of the dead females found.” You say as a greeting to your other best friend, Ryan. “Nice way to kick off the first day here.” He laughed a bit. 

 

“And then to top it off tonight? Sleeping.” He replies, bags were forming underneath his eyes. You and Shane faked moaned at the answer. To be honest, the three of you were worse when you're drunk. 

 

“Ryan say that again.” Shane jokes, bags were forming underneath his eyes too. A yawn leaves his mouth. 

 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.” You said jokingly. Dawn and Jordan laugh. They held the camera's in their arms which were shut off. 

 

“I can say more sweethearts, only if you beg.” Ryan replied with a wink towards the both of you. The two of you fake swooned at this. 

 

“My legs feel like they're turn to jelly.” You try to say seriously but a laugh ruins it. 

 

“Y/n, hold me” Shane says, latching onto you. “for I fear I will pass out from his sexy words.” You held up your gangly best friend as wheezes left your other best friends mouth. You were giggling as the front desk lady and a couple of the hotel staff gave you weird looks but continued on with what they were doing. Ryan was now laughing as you collapsed from holding Shane up. The two of you fell onto the carpeted floor with a thud. Shane was on top of you as your giggling turned into uncontrollable laughter. Shane’s laughter was vibrating through your back. He stood up with Ryan's help as you rolled over onto your back and saw both boys holding their hands out to you. You grabbed each of their hands and they pulled you up with ease.

 

“Come on” Ryan says, a grin on each of your faces as he and Shane wrapped their arms around your shoulders and walked towards the door. “Let's go.”

**\---**

 

The slough on the east side of town was a little out of town. When you imagined it, it was a bit closer. But this was more like in the forest. 

 

“There's a campground not far from here.” Ryan says as the five of you walked deeper into the forest. Ryan held the map he printed off of Goggle before you guys left L.A. 

 

“How far?” You asked, poking your head around Shane. Ryan glanced back at you with a smile.  

 

“About ten miles.” He says, returning his attention to the task of guiding each of you safely to the site. 

 

“Isn't there bears and cougars?” Dawn asks, Shane nods. 

 

“High possibility.” He shrugs. “But I would be more afraid of whatever else might be lurking in these woods.” You hit his arm, glaring at him. 

 

“Stop it.” You say, you didn't even want to think that whatever or whoever might have killed those girls could be out here, watching you. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down from Shane’s comment. The girls cause of death states that it's natural. You exhale, not a murder. Inhale. Although, you can't exactly cross out that possibility. Exhale. 

 

“Here.” Ryan says. You remove your eyes from the back of Shane’s jacket. You could've sworn that your eyeballs were burning holes into it. You look at a cement block with a memorial plaque in it. “The memorial for all the girls found.” Behind it ran a slough, more like a large ditch with a  creek running through it now. 

 

“The forest floor is damp from mist but, the water’s nearly gone in the slough.” You say, nodding your head towards it. “Why?” 

 

“Oregon has been through a drought lately.” Ryan says. “Probably that.” He removes his eyes from the plaque as he turns towards Dawn and Jordan who began rolling once the words ‘here’ came out of Ryan’s mouth. “We are here at the location the bodies were found.” He says, he looks down into the creek at swallows. “Along the top of the bank, behind this cement memorial, was where each body was found.” You cross your arms as Shane pointed the smaller camera at Ryan.

“How do you feel standing where forty nine people were found dead?” Shane asks Ryan. He was silent for a few moments before responding.  

 

“I feel sad for them.” He says. “They all were early ages of twenty to forty. They still had a life to live.” He was talking about them like they were murdered. 

 

“Me too.” Shane replies. “Y/n?” he points the camera at you. 

 

“I feel like this case needs to be solved asap.” You say, you took a deep breath and exhaled. “I feel sad and a little angry for whatever happened to these women whether it was a natural cause or not.” Ryan nodded slowly and gulped. The look on his face said it all, he was going to ask you a question that would probably get you angry. “Ry-” You warn, giving him a glare but he cut you off.

 

“Y/n, can you lay down on the ground for us? Please.” He asked, giving you his famous puppy dog eyes.

 

“You want me to lay down where over forty girls were found dead?” You say, you angrily cross your arms. “Hell no.” 

 

“Hold up.” Shane said, now pointing the smaller camera at you. “You’ll sleep on the Queen Mary, Pennhurst Asylum, and the Sallie House floor but refuse to lay down on the forest floor for a few minutes?” You press your lips together and uncross your arms slowly. 

 

“I’ll buy you a drink tomorrow night.” Ryan said, giving you a reassuring smile in hopes that you would fall through.

 

“Is that a date, Bergara?” Shane asked with a small, fake gasp. His hand to his chest like Ryan physically hurt him, yet his eyes sparkled. He was getting ready to tease him; these were some of the telltale signs you saw over the last couple of years. “I-”

 

“Both of you are buying me a drink for this.” You say, cutting Shane off. Ryan nods in agreement and slowly but surely, Shane does so too. “A dinner and a drink. It’s a date, boys.” You say, you walked a bit closer to the location of the bodies and crouch down. Your hands touched the soft, wet forest floor. Pine needles poked into the palms of your hands and knees before you began to notice worms and bugs crawling along the dirt floor. Your clothes were going to get dirty doing this. You laid down on your back and felt your jacket beginning to get soaked by the moisture. “Gahh, it’s cold.” You breathe, Shane points the camera directly into your face as you tried to get used to the area.  

 

“How are you feeling now?” Ryan asked, he stared down at you. “Lying on the wet ground in a forest, miles away from civilization.”

 

“What? Bergara, are you trying to get some ghosties to come out so you can prove to the Shaniacs that ghosts are real?” Ryan rolled his eyes at your answer. “Ryan, I’m lying in the spot dead bodies were discovered. The most recent being nearly a year ago. Do you think I’m doing fine?” He doesn’t answer. “Yeah, I thought so.” You say, silence settled over the group for a bit until Ryan broke it.

 

“Imagine stumbling onto a corpse.” He took a few steps back from you. “Back in 1969, there was no campground. There was no trail. So whoever found the first body had to know it was there.” You didn't realize you were holding your breath until it shuddered out of your mouth, Shane held his hand out to you and pulled you up, he helped wipe the dirt and mud off of your clothes.

 

“If the women weren't murdered..” You say “Why would they be out here in the first place?” 

 

“And that is the question.” A voice made you jump, you all turn towards the sound of the voice to see a man in a Sheriff uniform. He had a grey beard along with greying hair and dark skin. He tipped his hat towards your group of friends before taking it off. A scar across his forehead became visible to you and the other’s immediately. “I got a disturbance call past here.” A thick southern accent. He gestures to the continuing trail past the Memorial. “You're not from around here, are you?” 

 

“No, sir.” Ryan said, he held out his hand for a handshake which the Sheriff complied. “I'm Ryan Bergara, that giant you see before you with the gangly limbs is Shane Madej; the women holding the camera is Dawn Smith, next to her is Jordan Peters. Finally Y/n L/n.” He points to you, the Sheriff’s dark eyes scan over you for a little longer before he returns his attention to Ryan. You felt the muscles in your body tighten and saw Shane shift a bit towards you from the corner of your eye. “We’re doing a show about the unsolved case of the forty nine females.” 

 

“That’s not recording is it?” He nods towards the cameras Jordan and Dawn held on their shoulders. A shiver ran down your spine at the question. Something didn’t feel right about this man. 

 

“It is.” Jordan answers. “Do we have your permission to film you?” 

 

“No, you don’t.” He said, Jordan and Dawn turned off the camera’s as you, Ryan, and Shane turned off your mic equipment. “I’m the deputy of the local Sheriff’s department, the name is Bill Richards. If you have any concerns or questions, contact me.” He places his hat back upon his head and began to continue his way past your friends. 

 

“Have you worked long in the sheriff’s department?” Shane asked, stopping Bill in his tracks. 

 

“I have.” He replied, slowly turning towards Shane. “Twenty years and counting.”

 

“So you must of worked on the Jane Doe cases.” You say, Bill looks at you with dark eyes. It’s almost like he could read everything about you just by the look on your face. “At least the last two decades of it.” He wet his lips with his tongue and places his hands on his hips. 

 

“Y’know, each girl was found dead in the same spot with the same cause of death. Natural causes. It’s a bit weird that it’s only happening to females and not the whole town. Especially one body each year.” Ryan states, Bill doesn’t remove his eyes from you as he listened to Ryan talk. 

 

“I’m the one the who arrives at the crime scene first when it is reported. I call in dispatch and they call in an ambulance.” He says “The Corner picks up the body or bodies if there is more than one and they take them to their dark room in the basement of the morgue and go through the process of each diagnosing what went wrong.” He pauses and stuffs his hands into his pants pocket. “And every Jane Doe is labeled as a natural cause of death.” He steps back a couple of feet and turns around. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to report to this disturbance call.” He left, continuing past the memorial and on the trail further into the forest. 

 

“What do you think?” Dawn asked, the cameras were rolling once again. “Suspect number one on the Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej, and Y/n L/n list?” You and Shane kept silent, feeling like a rock was in the pit of your stomach as Ryan answered. 

 

“Showing up out of nowhere and acting like a creep by eying you and Y/n too long? Definitely.”  He noticed too and from what you saw from Shane inching towards you earlier, he noticed it also. 

 

“Well, Ladies and Gents.” Shane said, clapping his hands once together. Anyone that knew him well enough like you and Ryan did would be able to tell that he was a little nervous from the event earlier. He looked directly into Jordan’s camera as he said: “Welcome to Sisters, Oregon. Enjoy your stay.” 

 


	3. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too long? Idk what ur talking about.

“Look at these.” Ryan showed you and Shane a map of the forest trail. On top of the larger map was two smaller ones. Once that Sheriff left, the five of you booked it out of there as quickly as you could. By the time you reached the entrance of the forest you took, it was five pm and you all agreed to return to the hotel before dinner. Which leads you to the present. 

You took the maps out of Ryan's hands and placed them on the desk in their hotel room. Each one had a different date. Ryan placed his finger on the red sharpie circle of the 1980’s map. 

 

“Here was where all the bodies were found.” He said. It was next to a light blue line which must of been the slough. He points to the most recent map created, 2007. It now had trails going off the map and bending around some areas; and seemingly avoiding others. “This one has trails going all over.” Finally he shows the biggest map. 1960. There was no trails at all. Only a slough running through it in a line of blue through a forest of green. 

 

“So between the 1960’s and late 70’s, the girls would have been found by someone in the forest who would've happened to stumble upon them.” Shane says, he was looking over your shoulder at the maps. His warm breath was making the back of your neck hot. “What were the girls doing out there in the first place?” You tap your fingers on the desk, thinking for an answer. You bit your lip subconsciously and with your other hand you pushed some hair behind your ear. 

 

“The only thing I could think of would be that they were lead out there by someone they trusted.” You say “But the problem with that is no one knew them.” Shane stops leaning over your shoulder and stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips.

 

“So..” He says, trying to find an answer but finding none. Ryan sits on the hotel bed behind you. You turn around in the desk chair and face them. Everyone was frustrated. Dawn and Jordan were quietly holding the cameras on their shoulders, point them at you and occasionally changing positions. Ryan didn't even glance their way to order them to go stand in certain spots for better positions. 

 

“I think…” You say, sighing you pause for a moment, catching the boy's attention. “I think we need to take a break for the rest of the night and maybe tomorrow we'll see it from a different angle.” You suggest.  They hesitate before nodding in agreement. Both of the boy's eyes were tired from the day. 

 

Ryan motions to Dawn and Jordan to stop the footage. 

\---

Jordan and Dawn went to bed by seven, so it was just you, Shane, and Ryan walking to a diner that you saw when you arrived in town that afternoon. Except now, the sun was setting and fireflies were beginning to come out. The orange and yellow glow from the sunset was making this town a little less creepy and instead a bit more beautiful. People were slowly winding down their day, some families could be seen eating dinner through their windows and children were playing together outside before their parents call them in. A Golden Retriever was barking at the three of you behind a households fence as you walked by. Shane placed one hand on yours and the other Ryan's back, gently forcing you to continue walking without stopping to attempt to pet the dog. He didn't remove his hands until the crosswalk which was several houses and shops away from the barking animal.

 

“What was that about?” You asked, the dog was no longer barking but the eyes of the citizens were now burning holes in the back of your head. You glanced to a window and saw a man staring at you and the boys, once he noticed that you were looking at him, he walked away from the window. Slowly you turned to face the boys next to you and saw them looking at the window themselves. A dark look was in their eyes. 

 

“That dog was going to attack you.” Shane said, removing his eyes away from the house and looked towards you. Your roll your eyes and shook your head. 

 

“It was probably just warning it’s owners of strangers approaching.” You reply, Shane sighs as Ryan crosses his arms. The warmth from Shane’s hand was now leaving your back due to his removed hand. 

 

“It’s…” Ryan says quietly “It’s a weird town Y/n…” You nod in understanding. You already knew that with the events going on since 1969 and how everyone in the town looks at you and your friends with a suspicious look.

 

“I get that, but a dog isn’t going to kill me.” You say, if anything, the person who might or might not be killing the females over the last few decades will be the one who would probably kill you. You turn your body towards Shane, he had his hands in his pockets and he looked anywhere but you and Ryan. “Thanks for protecting us.” You say.

 

“It was no problem.” He says, he doesn't look at you as he nods once before his long legs began to walk again in the direction you were heading. You and Ryan looked at each other with a questioning gaze before the two of you sped up to catch up to your giant friend. After a few minutes of walking in silence, the sun was now gone and with the little street lights there were, you could barely see in front of you. 

 

“I don't remember it being this far.” You say, you had your phones flashlight out and used that as you continued walking to your destination. “Did we take a wrong turn?” You shine your light at the boys. They both looked straight ahead, scanning for a restaurant to eat in. You glance to your right after seeing some movement in the dark, your hand tightened on your phone as you scanned the darkness for more movement. Shining your light into the direction, part of you expected to see someone watching you, but instead you were greeted with an empty street. 

 

“I think it’s up ahead.” Ryan said, you turned back to the two men, Ryan pointed in front of him to a small light in the distance. You nod before the three of you continued in silence once again.

**\---**

By the time you reached the diner it was a little less than forty minutes since you left the hotel. The small restaurant didn’t have any customers, it’s tables and booths were empty. The walls were painted white with red trimmings and the seats were a rose red color. A pretty brunette female in a white waitress outfit looked bored behind the counter as she flipped through a magazine. Some song you have never heard before played on the stereo, the waitress looked up as the doorbell signaled that someone entered. Her eyes were a brown color and her lips were a dark red due to the lipstick she wore. She stood up a bit straighter as she noticed the boys standing on either side of you. Ryan observed his surroundings as Shane looked for the menu.

“Welcome to Dishes” She said, slowly she closed the magazine and placed it underneath the counter without looking. Her eyes wouldn’t leave Ryan and Shane for more than a few seconds before they returned to one of the men. “Table of-” She paused, finally taking you in for a second before she continued to drink the men and eye strip them. “Three.” she finished, grabbing three menus and leading the three of you to the closest booth. “I’ll take your order when you’re ready.” She said, as she placed one menu in front of each of you. She walked away, more like strutting, and returned to her place behind the counter. 

 

“A burger sounds nice.” Ryan said as he read the items off his menu. You sat by the window next to him and Shane sat across from you, he put on his glasses and read the list of food along with the prices. You opened your own menu and scanned it, nothing sounded good right now. After all the events from today and the possibilities running through your head of what might happen this week, was making you anxious. You settled on the smallest and cheapest item before closing the menu. 

 

“I’m getting pancakes.” Shane said and closed his own before Ryan settled on a cheeseburger with extra bacon. They stacked their menus on top of yours as the waitress walked over to your table. 

 

“My name is Tracy, I’m your waitress today, how may I take your order?” She said it like she it was a script she read a million times. Which would be surprising if she has due to the amount of people in the diner with you. 

 

“I would like a coffee and pancakes, please.” Shane said and she wrote that down on the notepad she held. 

 

“A cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries please.” Ryan said and she scribbled the order. Tracy looked at you, a bit of jealousy in her eyes. 

 

“Fries, please and thank you.” You say, Ryan hands her the stacked menus and she heads to the kitchen window to hand the orders to the cook. Shane and Ryan looked at you with a concerned look.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Shane asked, he reached over the table with his long arms and pressed a the back of his hand to your forehead. 

 

“I’m fine.” You say, yet, ever since you arrived in this town, something didn’t feel right. You felt like something bad was going to happen and it was making you nearly throw up with how strong the feeling was. Ryan frowned at your answer, something was obviously wrong with you and it was upsetting him that you wouldn’t tell them what was bothering you. For fucksakes, the three of you were bestfriends who nearly told each other everything! But for some unknown reason, you felt like you had to keep your mouth shut. Perhaps it was because they would probably tease you about it despite them obviously being nervous too; or maybe because you felt like the universe would punish you for telling someone about this pit in your stomach.  Either way, you refused to admit it to them. 

“So, what’s up for tomorrow?” You ask, changing the subject and trying to distract yourself from the feeling. Ryan and Shane frowned more at your answer but with a sigh, Ryan decided to let it go. 

“Well” He says, rubbing his face before continuing. “I thought about asking the Sheriff a few questions and going to the graves to pay our respects.” You nod as Tracy set a cup in front of Shane and poured his coffee into it. She set two glasses of water down onto the table before quietly returning to the counter once again. “Maybe we can get a few answers out of him.” You yawn and Shane does the same a few seconds after you. 

“What time would that happen?” Shane asked before he took a sip of his coffee after he put sugar and cream into it. You looked out the window and into the night, the moon was shining behind some dark clouds. It looked like it was going to rain, but wasn’t Oregon going through a drought like Ryan said? 

“I don’t know” Ryan leans back into the booths seat and crosses his arms over his chest. His muscles flexed and you couldn’t help but eye them. You looked away as you saw Tracy walking over to your table with the food the three of you ordered. Shane sat up and shifted his eyes out the window, his cheeks were a bit red light he was caught doing something he wasn't’ supposed to. “Maybe ten am?” Ryan finished as the burger he ordered was placed in front of him and so was your fries before Shane’s pancakes were set down on the table. 

“I brought Maple syrup” Tracy said as she placed that down in the middle of the table. “Extra sweet just like you.” She finished, Shane froze for a second before a smile appeared on his face. 

“Thanks!” He said as he poured it on his stack of cakes. She smiled, a bit of red upon her cheeks before she left and opened her magazine again. 

“She was totally flirting with you dude.” Ryan said, he put a fry dripping with ketchup into his mouth and chewed as you did the same. Shane looked up in confusion, but you and Ryan could tell he was faking it. 

“She was?” He asked, the three of you glanced in Tracy’s direction before looking at each other. It was all a façade Shane was putting on, you knew him well enough to know that he knew she was flirting. His façade was for Tracy’s sake, so her feelings wouldn’t get hurt. 

“Absolutely.” You say and popped another fry into your mouth. “You should get her number.” Shane stays quiet as he cuts a piece out of his pancake and chews it. Ryan doesn’t add anything and so do you. Silence settles between you, but instead of it being awkward or comfortable, it was filled with tension. A tension you didn’t want to admit that it existed between the three of you. Once you read the comments around season two of Buzzfeed: Supernatural and it was filled with the fans teasing the three of you that the ship was real. The ship of Shane/you/ Ryan. The chemistry between each of you was undeniable, several of your coworkers asked you before if you had sex with one or both of the men. You haven’t. 

You saw the heart eyes Shane would give Ryan during the videos, the way that Ryan laughed at Shane’s jokes, and how both men would look at you like they would do anything to protect you from the cruelty of the world; even though you took care of yourself when you needed to. It’s just...you felt like you would ruin your friendship if you dated, and if you did so, the show would be over and there would be no more moments like this one. 

“No…” Shane finally spoke, he shook his head. “I’d rather not give out my number to a stranger.” Good answer, but that has never stopped him from having several one night stands in the past with drunk women he met at bars before. You wiped your hands on a napkin once you were finished eating. Pausing the action, you gave more consideration to Shane’s love life. If Shane doesn’t want to give out his number to a women without having sex, but he stated before that he had one night stands with strangers before...could he be lying? You tossed your napkin onto your plate and looked at him as he and Ryan finished up eating. Did he lie just to claim he did something he has never done or because he wanted to make you and Ryan...jealous? 

“You ready to get back to the hotel?” Ryan asked, you nodded as another yawn left your mouth. 

“I got the check.” He stood up and walked over to the cash register. You looked at Shane, he watched Ryan for a moment before he looked at you. 

“What?” He asked, his hair was messy and he still had his reading glasses on. You smile at him before you stood up. 

“Nothing” You say, you bit you lip as you internally debated on whether or not to add more. Fuck it, if it ends up weird I can just blame it on being sleep deprived. “Just enjoying the view.” You add, Shane blushes, you grin widely at him as Ryan returns from paying the check. 

“Alright.” He says “Ready to go.” Shane slides out of the booth seat and the three of you walk out of the diner and into the cold night. This time, Ryan uses his phone’s flashlight to help guide the three of you back to the hotel. After a few minutes of walking in silence, another yawn escapes your mouth. Shane stops in his tracks causing you and Ryan to do so too. You gave him a confused look before he opens and closes his mouth for a moment. 

“Here” He finally says, he kneels down and looks up at you “Climb onto my back and I’ll carry you.” You stare at him. 

“Are...are you sure?” You ask, he was pretty tired earlier. He’ll need his energy to make it to the hotel. 

“Yeah.” He says, you hesitate for a second before climbing onto his back. He wraps his arms underneath your legs to support you and you wrap your arms over his shoulders. It was pretty comfy. He stands up and continues to walk, it’s been a long time since you had a piggyback ride. 

“Thank you.” You whisper before you lean your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. Shane hums in response and that was the last thing you heard before exhaustion took you over and you fell asleep. 


	4. A Flower for Forty Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Camp Polk Cemetery is a real place just like Sister's, Oregon. No, the case isn't real. Enjoy.

Your eyes opened to a white ceiling. You were laying on a bed that wasn’t the one you were used to waking up in everyday. A shower ran behind a white door and lights were shining underneath the cracks. You turned your head to observe your surroundings and noticed Ryan leaning against his bed’s headboard, he was watching some historic show on the television. You pushed yourself up to which he turned his head towards you at the movement. 

“Morning.” He said, his hair looked damp and he was wearing different clothes from what you remember seeing him in yesterday. You rubbed the back of your neck, trying to get rid of the soreness. 

“Morning.” You mumble and glance to the left of you. The side of the bed you didn’t sleep on was messy like someone was sleeping there. The bedspread was open and the sheets were wrinkled, the pillow had a head imprint on it. You stayed silent as you listened to the low volume of the television and the shower still running. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together. You glanced down at your own clothes to see if they were still on to be hundred percent sure you didn’t have sex with your best friend. Your clothes were wrinkled, but yes, they were on your body. Ryan laughed at seeing you in the state you were in, confused, tired, and flustered. What a wonderful combination.

“You fell asleep on Shane’s back last night.” Ryan said, you turn your head to look at him. He had a small smile upon his face. “We didn’t want to wake you, so we brought you to our room.” You didn’t say anything for a minute or two. The silence between you wasn’t awkward or had any tension unlike at the diner last night. It was a nice kind of silence. 

“Thanks.” You say, you look away to try to hide the redness appearing in your cheeks. You pat your pockets for your phone and pull it out of your jacket. It was 9:28 am and it was Monday. Usually by this time, you would be at your computer in the office, listening to Shane and Ryan talking about how their weekend was. While you would be on your umpteenth amount of coffee and editing a video that you procrastinated on over the weekend. Yesterday was the day you arrived in this small town, and ever since part of you wanted to get out, to escape the strange looks you’ve been receiving from some of the towns people. Saturday afternoon is when you’ll leave and you couldn’t wait for that day to come. You made sure your hair was making a curtain between Ryans eyes and your burning cheeks as you stood up and grabbed your shoes from the floor. 

“I better get going back to my room so I can get ready for the day.” You say, you don’t bother to put on your shoes before making your way to the door that lead to the hall. You heard the shower shut off and then shuffling behind the closed door. “See you in a bit, Ry.” You say as you open the door and shut it behind you just as quickly. You pat your pockets for your room key as you make your way to it, pulling out the key and unlocking the door, you close it and lean against the wooden door. You drop your shoes and put your face in your hands. Those boys of yours will probably never understand what they do to you. Sighing, you walk further into your room, stripping yourself of your clothes on the way to the bathroom and turning on the shower. You step into the tub and feel the hot water run down your skin. You forgot to grab your shampoo and conditioner. God dammit. This flustered feeling wasn’t helping you at all, it was distracting you. You wet your lips with your tongue before taking a deep breath and deciding to attempt to think of other things; and the first thing that came to mind? The case. 

“Over the last few decades forty nine females were found deep in the forest” You say outloud to yourself “No one can claim them as family or give them names, one female was found in the same spot each year as the previous victim. They were found by a slough which now is more like a creek. None of them died from drowning, no internal or external injuries were found. Their clothes were perfectly normal, no tears or holes. Everything was fine and dandy with them. Each victim is from the age of twenty to forty, all of them different races. But they had several things in common, the name given to them: Jane Doe, they died from a natural cause, and they were found at the same place around the same time of year. March to April.” You rub your face before shutting off the shower, and what month was it? March, soon to be April. Ryan just had to choose this time of year, didn’t he? You dry off your body before walking out of the bathroom and pulling on clean clothes. You stuff your dirty ones into your suitcase before you put on your shoes. A knock on the door made you freeze, the door handle turned and Ryan stood on the other side of it. 

“Bergara.” You say, his name rolling off your tongue. “You’re just like Shane, opening the door. I could’ve been naked.” His cheeks turn pink at that, another thing in common with Madej, you mentioning that you could’ve been naked makes them flustered. You stand up and pat your pockets, once you were satisfied with the objects in your clothes, wallet, room key, and phone, you locked your door and walked down the hall with Ryan. “So what are we doing today?” 

“Paying our respects to the victims and then eating breakfast before going to the sheriff.” He replies, a small smile on his face. Ryan was happy at least seventy five percent of the time, always laughing or smiling, that was one of the many things you like about him. You hum in response as you walked down the stairs and into the lobby where the crew was waiting. Shane had his hands stuffed into his jean jacket as he looked at a painting on the wall while Dawn and Jordan were chatting quietly, the cameras in their hands. You and Ryan reach the group without them noticing you. 

“Alrighty.” Ryan said, causing Dawn to jump, nearly dropping the camera. He gives her an apologetic smile. “Grave visiting before breakfast..” He opens one of the double doors that lead into the outside world and held it open for everyone to pass through. “Here we go.” 

\---

After getting directions to the cemetery from Google maps and calling a cab, the five of you were at the graveyard. Camp Polk Cemetery was the name of the place to be exact. You exited the small vehicle after Shane’s long legs did and stretched your body as Ryan paid the driver. Dawn and Jordan got ready to film as Ryan looked over the place, it wasn’t exactly how you pictured it. Instead of green grass and neat rows with cement gravestones, it was dirt ground and no straight rows, some of the graves didn’t have headstones, it was wooden crosses or just a pile of dirt. There was no metal sign that had the name to mark it as Camp Polk, it was just a metal gate connected to two metal poles which made an arch before a wire fence began. Several tall douglas trees were in the cemetery, shading some of the areas. Ryan placed his hands on his hips as he imagined how he was going to get the filming done in this part of the trip. You take your phone out of your pocket to check the time. It was 11:40 am, by the time you’d be finished it would be past lunch. Your eyes trailed to your battery percentage, forty eight percent. You didn’t charge it last night. Sighing, you place it back into your pocket as Shane approached you. Turning towards your Sasquatch friend, you gave him a smile. The two of you haven’t talked since last night, shifted on your feet nervously as the memory of you kind of flirting with him ran through your mind. Things might be awkward between the two of you, especially since you slept in his bed after the flirting.  _ Oh God, did you snore last night?? _ The realization of that possibility appeared in your mind made you freeze for a second before you forced yourself to be normal as possible without showing your internal panic. 

“Hey.” You say quietly, yet your mind was screaming.  _ Did you snore? What if you said something weird in your sleep? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh- _

“Hey, how did you sleep?” He asked, he looked into your eyes as he waited for your reply. 

“Fine.” You shrug “Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed with you.” You pause, internally wincing. That statement could've gone better. “I hope I didn’t keep you and Ryan awake last night.” He gives you a smile. 

“Actually you slept like a baby, I think Ryan and I did too.” He replies, you nod slowly and look to your side. Ryan was setting up the positions he wanted Dawn and Jordan to be in. 

“I’m glad.” You say, turning back to look at Shane, your internal panic was now gone by his reassurance. Shane’s smile was still on his face, sometimes it was rare to see Madej continue to show his happiness. You felt an anxious feeling in your stomach, yet, it was so different than the one the town gave you. This one made you want to do the things you only imagined you could do with your best friend; and by the look on his face, it seemed like he was wanting to do that same thing. But, you didn’t want to acknowledge those feelings, you wanted to push them back into the darkness of your mind and get rid of the chemicals running through your bloodstream. You were afraid, nervous, of what might happen if you to chase those emotions of yours and act of them.  _ What would happen between you and the boys if you done what you’ve been wanting to?   _ You visibly swallow, You wanted to kiss them, hold them in your arms, trail your fingers down their bodies and feel them breathe underneath the palm of your hands. You wanted to hear their gasps, and feel their bodies arch into your touch, your name on their lips. But, you were afraid.  _ What would become of you if everything went to crap? Unsolved, Supernatural? The three of you worked together, relationships and jobs don’t mix! _

“Are we ready?” You ask, forcing yourself to snap out of your thoughts. You walk away from Shane and went to Ryan instead. He nodded at you. 

“I think we are.” He says, Shane was silent and you kept quiet as Dawn and Jordan began filming and followed the three of you through the gates. Ryan scanned the headstones for the names as you read the historical information sign near the entrance. They were about a quarter of a football field ahead of you once you were finished. Slowly you walked towards them, taking your time due to the anxious feeling still in your body. You glanced at each grave you passed, dead flowers were on some of them, others American flags for the veterans, and dirty teddy bears leaned against other graves. Ryan’s voice echoed to you as he pointed at one of the graves. 

“Jane Doe” He read as you approached him. The first grave was the one he was closest to. The dirt looked fresh at this lot unlike the older ones you passed. “1969, Cause of death: Natural causes.” You nod slowly as your eyes remained on the ground. There was no dry grass growing upon this grave. You looked up and towards Ryan, Shane had the handheld camera pointed at you and he was looking down at the screen. 

“Are they opening the case back up?” You ask, Ryan looked away from the headstone in the ground and at you. “The dirt is fresh.” You add. The four of them look down at the land they were standing on, to make sure themselves. 

“I’m not sure..” Ryan said, you place your hands on your hips as you looked past him and towards the other graves. From what you could see, none of them looked dugged up. You walked past him and they followed. Jane Doe 1970, Jane Doe 1971, Jane Doe 1972, Jane Doe 1973… you read off each grave stone as you passed, you walked faster once you spot a fresh flower on the most recent grave. Jane Doe 2017. The flower was a single white lily. You stop in your tracks and turn towards your friends. 

“What the fuck?” Shane said, he pointed the camera down at the flower before he looked at Ryan. The shorter man had a terrified look upon his features, his brown eyes were wide and his mouth partly open. This case was too fucking recent for your taste. You looked at Ryan and Shane with wide eyes yourself. 

“Is someone fucking with us?” You manage to say after struggling to find words. First it was the creepy as fuck Sheriff, the same one Ryan suggested to talk to later today, appearing out of the middle of fucking nowhere, next it was the fresh dug up grave and finally this flower. This Goddamn flower.

“I..I don’t know..” Ryan says, a panicked look was beginning to appear instead of the terrified one.  _ This case was a mistake, going to this town was a mistake, someone had to put that flower there. But who and why? _ Your heart was racing.

“We need to get out of here.” Jordan says, his voice cracked, you didn’t know if he meant the town or the cemetery; But, either way, Ryan shook his head.

“N-no.” He stutters before swallowing. You crossed your arms as you waited for him to finish. “We have five days left in this town, not counting today, and I want...need to… attempt...” He was struggling to find words. “..at least solve this case.” None of you were detectives, you were employees at Buzzfeed, trying to make enough money to pay off your college debt and still be able to eat at one of the most expensive cities in California. You didn’t sign up to possibly become another victim of this case. You took a deep breath and rested your hands on the back of your head. The cameras continued to roll as you tried to think of what to do next. The pit in your stomach that the town caused was still there, which didn’t help. Ryan crouched down took deep breaths as Shane looked around like he was trying to physically find an answer that was playing Hide and Seek but there were none. You didn’t know what to do, Ryan was your friend, coworker, and, on this trip, currently your boss. To leave this town without him would mean getting fired and you couldn’t afford that. No one here with you could. You nervously shifted from one foot to the other as you waited for someone to say something. A breathe shuddered out of your mouth as you looked down at the dying grass you stood upon. 

“Come on” Ryan said, he stood up and dusted off his pants. “We have questions to ask the Sheriff.”

 


	5. Questioning

You still haven’t ate breakfast, not even as you sat in a restaurant and listened to people talking around you. No one at your table talked to one another since you left the cemetery, not even as you all silently agreed to go to the same diner as you did last night. Tracy, the waitress from the previous night, wasn't there. Instead it was a different female that tried to get the boys attention with her looks. It didn’t work, the boys stared off into space in their own thoughts as you looked out the window at the people and cars passing. During brunch, you bit your lip hard enough to draw blood and you didn’t even wince. Everyone at the table ordered food but had too much on their minds to eat. Eventually the five of you left with your food in boxes for later, none of you still talked as you made your way back to the hotel. As all of you branched off to go to your rooms, Ryan stopped in his tracks without giving you warning and you ran into his back. He turned around and looked at you and Shane for the first time since his decision in what to do next. His eyes were dark as he looked at his tall best friend and you, his other best friend. Nobody said anything as you heard Dawn’s and Jordan’s hotel room door shut with a click. You watched him nod towards his and Shanes room before he unlocked it and held the door open. You looked between him and the dimly lit room before you walked into it quietly. The door closed behind the three of you as you set your styrofoam meal box on the wooden desk with care. 

“I think..” Ryan said as he walked deeper into the room and took off his jacket, tossing it onto his bed. You turned your head to look at him “..we need to talk.” He sat on the mattress as Shane looked between you and him before he took off his own jacket and placed it on the desk chair next to you. Ryan put his head in his hands and looked down at the carpeted floor. 

“We do…” You finally say, you leaned against the wooden structure and push a strand of hair behind your ears. 

“About damn time.” Shane says as he sat on the bed next to Ryan, he looks at you and patted the spot next to him. “I have several things to say about your decision, Bergara.” Ryan shudders out a breath of air and looks up as you sit next to Shane. 

“Me too..” He trails off, your hands wriggled together from the anxiety you held within your body from the past twenty four hours as you press your lips together. Shane wraps and arm around you and Ryan, pulling the two of your closer to him. A gasp escapes yours and Ryan’s mouth at the surprising action, but you both welcome it before leaning closer into your giant friend. Shane doesn’t let go, it’s like he was afraid to.

“The first” Shane said “is what the fuck? Fresh dirt on the very first grave and a Lily on the most recent, and you decide staying here for the next few days is the best thing to do? No, getting the fuck out of here is the best fucking thing, Bergara.” Shane says, his arm wrapped tighter around your body and pulls you closer to him. You were no practically breathing his scent, which wasn’t bad. You actually always enjoyed it, mainly whenever you stole his grey sweater and wore it around your house. “The most recent death is last year, there is probably a killer out there and we still came anyways.” 

“I told you this was like a horror movie.” You mumble, you brought your left hand up and touched the back of Shane’s hand to help comfort him and possibly calm him down. This whole situation was ridiculous, well, being in Madej’s arms, not so much but this case: you should be running away from danger, not sticking around and waiting for it to strike you. 

“Second, safety comes first, not solving this case that has been open for forty nine years.” Shane continues, it was nearly fifty starting in April. “And third? You two are one of my top priorities and so being here puts you in fucking danger.” Your heart stilled, blush appeared on your cheeks as you felt Ryan shift on the other side of Shane. You could’ve swore that the two boys could hear your pulse beat loudly.

“What…?” Ryan said, he looked at Shane with a blank stare. Shane looked at him and you before he stood up, releasing the two of you from his arms. You held back a whine from leaving you as he did so. His back was to the both of you, his hands on his hips as he stared at the wall like it became the most interesting thing in the world. “Shane-” Ryan starts but gets cut off as Shane twirled around and pulled Ryan up from the bed before pressing his lips against Ryan’s. The shorter man's eyes were wide before they slowly closed, he was accepting it. Your mouth was open yet no words came out.  _ It happened, it finally fucking happened. _ Shane pulled away after a moment or two and looked into Ryan’s eyes, they stared at each other without saying anything. The sasquatch like man turned to you and bent down, his hands clutched your shoulders in a comfortable but tight grip as he looked into your e/c for a moment before he pressed his lips against yours. His lips were soft, his scruff rubbed against your skin. You closed your eyes and began to move your lips slowly.  _ You were kissing Shane fucking Madej. _ He gently pulled away. His hands were no longer touching your body, you opened your eyes and stared at Shane in awe. He stood a couple feet away from you and Ryan.  _ Holy fuck that happened.  _

“I like you both.” He said, you didn’t respond as your fingers grazed your lips. “And this case really fucks me up.” Everything about this case did, but Ryan wouldn’t let it go so easily. He opened and closed his mouth, searching for something to say.  _ What were you supposed to say when your bestfriend for nearly four years decides to kiss you? _

“You like me…” Ryan said quietly, his fingers touch his lips where Shane’s own lips did. Slowly he shook his head as if that would get rid of the daze he was in. “I thought...I thought I was the only one.” This time he mumbled it, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “We’ll talk about it later.” He said, a frown appeared on Shanes face, you and Ryan both needed time to process this. Sure, you had a crush on Shane and Ryan, but you never acted on it like he just did. Ryan cleared his throat. “I choose to go on with this case, not to put you or the crew in danger, but because…” He trails off, you raise an eyebrow as you wait for him to answer. “The producer told me that Buzzfeed paid for the trip, so we have to use up all the days here, otherwise we get fired and have to pay for the whole trip.” 

“When did she say that?” You ask after the realization sunk in. You were stuck like a mouse trapped in a corner by a cat. When will the possibility of death or getting injured in this town strike?

“When I asked if this trip was possible nearly a month ago.” Ryan said, he rubbed his forehead. “Buzzfeed is paying for everything, the flight, the food, the hotel rooms, our paychecks.” 

“Can’t we just, I don’t know, bail after what we think?” You ask, what do you think? A pile of fresh dirt on the oldest grave and a lily on the most recent Jane Doe grave...Someone opened the case back up and probably paying their respects to the dead?

“Nobody got physically harmed.” Ryan said. “Nobody was threatened, hurt, or killed. We don’t have the permit to leave.” Well shit. Your day just got better. 

\---

The walk to the Sheriff's department was a short one, it was literally down the street around the corner. Dawn and Jordan tagged along but with one camera this time because of how Bill Richards reacted last time. You pushed open the glass door and a bell signaled that you were entering. A secretary behind the desk looked up from the computer towards the five of you with a questioning look. 

“How may I help you?” She asked as her gaze returned to the monitor, her fingers tapped on the keyboard quickly as she glanced from a folder and back to the screen. 

“Hi” Ryan smiled at the blond hair lady, she looked like she was in her late thirties. “We’re here to speak to Mr. Richard.” She stopped her typing and gave her full attention to the five of you, giving a once over to each of you before a skeptical look crossed her face. 

“Do you have an appointment?” She asked, she opened a small, black notebook and scanned the writing. “I don’t see any appointments at this time..” 

“He told us yesterday that we could come in and speak with him if we have any questions.” You say, leaning on the countertop with your arms crossed over one another. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it when Bill came out of his office and approached your group of friends. 

“Afternoon.” He says, he looks from you and Dawn before his eyes settle on the hardening features of Ryan Bergara. “What can I do for you?” His fingers hook through the front loops of his pants as he waits for Ryan to answer. Bergara’s hands were in tight fists, police were supposed to make you feel safe, not make you want to run in the other direction. 

“We have a few questions.” Shane says once Ryan doesn’t answer. Bill looks at the tall man. “May we ask you those now?” Bills lips pressed together before he forced a smile. 

“Sure, right this way.” He turned around and lead all of you into his office. He shut the door behind you before he made his way to his desk chair and gestured to the two opposite chairs. “Take a seat.” Ryan sat down and so did Shane while you stood between the chairs, your hands touching the furniture. 

“Do we have your permission to film?” Ryan asked in a forced civilized voice. Bill shook his head and rested his hands on his stomach. 

“You do not.” He said, he looked at Dawn as she placed the camera onto the floor. His eyes shifted to you and he licked his lips slowly, you looked away and saw Shane stiffen. 

“We have a few questions regarding the Jane Doe case.” Ryan said, he took a notepad and pen out of his jacket and flipped the pad open to a new page. “Do you know why there is fresh, dugged up dirt on Jane Doe’s 1969 grave while all the others have dying grass?” Bill rubbed his chin in thought. 

“They’re opening the case back up again” He said “Something about evidence found.” He shrugged and leaned back in the desk chair.

“Like what?” Shane asked, he rested his head in his hand upon the armrest. 

“Classified information.” Bill replied. “Against the law for me to tell you.” Your fingers tapped against the chair Ryan sat in as he wrote down the information.

“We found a Lily on the most recent grave, any idea who put that there?” Ryan asked, he looked up from the notebook as you watched the sheriff sigh in boredom.

“No clue, probably one of the town’s citizens feeling bad for the victim and wanted to pay their respects.” He shrugged, that’s what you were thinking earlier. Shane frowned at the answer Bill gave but didn’t say anything. 

“You worked on this case for how long again?” You ask “Two decades, right?” 

“I never said I worked on the case.” He says, he smiles at you causing a feeling of disgust to run through your body. “I have said that I’m always the first one to arrive at the scene after someone reports it. I call it in to the coroner and they fetch the body.” His eyes never remove from you as he speaks “I let my boys work on the case and they always end up the same. Natural cause of death, an unknown identity, another case unsolved.” Ryan looked down at the notepad before he looked at Bill. The sheriff never removes his eyes from you until Ryan finished asking one last question. 

“May we have the coroners name and the morgues address?”


	6. Ellie Mills

The coroner’s name was Ellie Mills. She was a short female, five feet, seven inches. Her dark brown hair was tied back into a tight bun and kept under a hair net. She wore a white laboratory coat over a pair of black slacks and green button down shirt. She was working in the morgue on some complicated looking stuff when Ryan knocked on the door. She looked up from a pile of papers and walked towards the metal door with a glass window that separated the five of you from her.

“Hi” Ryan said, giving her a smile. “I'm Ryan Bergara, and that's Shane Madej” he points to your tall friend “and that's Y/n L/n, we’re here to ask you a couple of questions regarding the Jane Doe cases.” She looks between the five of you before noticing the camera Jordan held. 

“No filming.” She said as she opened up the door, her voice becoming more clearer. “This place holds some  highly confidential  stuff for the families of the deceased. That only verified eyes can see. It also holds police reports, so don’t tell them I let you in.” Ryan looked at Jordan and Dawn, there was no point in keeping them here if you couldn’t film. He nods at them and they walk back up the stairs, that you walked down moments ago, to head back to the hotel or something. You smile at Ellie, and she returned a friendly smile as she upon the stool she was sitting in before she got up and let the three of you in. 

“The name is Ellie Mills.” She said as a greeting. She looked at the three of you, her eyes scanned the boy's and you head to toe. “Nice to meet you…” She trails off and picks up a pen, she twirls in between her fingers. “I’m setting a ten minute timer and afterwards I need to get back to work.” She gestures to the pile of papers on the desk next to her “Work, gotta love it.” She taps her phone screen. “Ask away.” Ryan took out the notepad and pen from his pocket, he flipped it to the same page he wrote the Sheriffs answer on. 

“The 1969 Jane Doe grave had fresh dirt on it, any idea why?” He asked, she chewed her lip at she listened to him speak. Bill Richards pretty much did say it wasn't for the public's eyes, so if she wasn't willing to tell you, she would have a reason. You look away from her and to the bookshelves full of files that were labeled in alphabetical order. Your eyes shifted to the grey marble counter that had microscopes and petri dishes along with open files on top of it.  She sighs, causing you to return your attention to her. 

“I found some evidence from the 2017 Jane Doe and wanted to compare it to the 1969 Jane Doe.” She said “It's a bit classified, I can’t tell you much, but…” She sighed and pulled out a tan folder from the piles of papers she had stacked on the desk. She opened it and pointed at the notes of the autopsy report. “Blood type is positive B, that's the blood found underneath her fingernails.” She closes it and pulls out another folder from the pile and opened it “Jane Doe’s 2017 blood type found underneath the fingernails is AB.” She closes it and places her arms on top of it, resting her head in her hands. 

“Two different blood types…” Shane says, you look at him. He no longer looked as tired as he did last night. You return your attention to Ms. Mills after you made eye contact with him. 

“Indeed.” Ellie says “This could mean several things. One, she fought off a different attacker. Meaning, this could be a copycat. Two, original killer is dead-”

“Wait” You say, she looks at you. “You’re confirming that it was a murder? That was never in the police reports.”   
“Oh, I’m not confirming it. It always had to be a murder situation.” She said. “It’s the only explanation in my book.” So she was going off of her own opinion, not absolute evidence. “Anyways. Two, it means the original killer could be dead and someone else fucked up is doing the job.” She finishes, you rub your temples and listen to Ryan write down the answer and theories. 

“There was a lily found on the grave of 2017 Jane Doe, any idea why?” Ryan asked, she hums in thought. 

“Nada. All that I could think of is someone wanting to pay their respects to the dead.” She shrugs, Sheriff Bill Richards said the same thing and Ryan, Shane, and you thought so too.

“How long have you’ve been working as a coroner?” Shane asks, she glances at him before tapping her fingers on the metal surface of her desk in thought. 

“I’ve been working for a little less than ten years as the local coroner” She said “I’m not really a qualified coroner.” She admits with a small, embarrassed smile. “It's more like I’m a mortician, that’s still taking college classes online to become a Forensic Anthropologist.” She says. “But I’ve been trained since I was a kid on how to properly dissect bodies, remove organs, and confirm deaths…” She trials off. “Don’t worry, the sheriff knows and he warned me multiple times. He’s okay with it, as long as I do my job correctly and efficiently.” Ryan, Shane, and you shared a look. 

“You said you were trained since a kid, what do you mean?” Shane asks, Ellie bit her lip and wriggled her hands together. 

“The oldest child in my family already has their career path laid out for them without a say. My parents are controlling.” She says, she looks down at the desk. “Forensic Anthropologist. This has been a family tradition for many years. I’m not sure how much exactly, but it’s a lot.” God, that sucks to already have your career chosen for you. 

“You have siblings?” You ask, she shook her head. 

“No, just me.” She replies, she took a deep breath and sat up a bit straighter, crossing her legs. “I enjoy this job, I really do, because I get to help solve cases and put families suffering to rest.” She pauses and you take that moment to ask her a question.

“If you believe it's murder happening to these females, why would you put natural death’s on the autopsy reports?” Ryan looks up from his notepad at your question. 

“Over course of the last forty nine years, each Jane Doe never had a outright cause like drowning or their hearts giving out. They were perfectly healthy, young females; and the environment around them is the big clue of how they died. There was no internal or external injuries, no bruises or scratches that would clue us that they were in a fight. Their clothes were never ripped, but they were dirty caused by the environment. They had to die from the environment, all signs, except the reoccurring bodies being found in that location, says otherwise.” She sighs as the timer goes off, signaling that your conversation was over. She looks at each of you and stands up. “That was nice break” She smiles “If you have any more questions, you can come to me.” She leads us to the door and stops in her tracks “I’m sorry if I’m coming off as rude, but you’re going to have to excuse me. I need to get back to work.”

**\---**

Shane, Ryan, and you walk down the street in comfortable silence. You walked between the boys with your hands in your pockets as you watched cars pass and people working. Shane walked on your right side while Ryan walked on your left. The sun beamed brightly down on you as birds flew overhead and the sound of dogs barking calmed your nerves a bit.  _ This town was weird, these events happening for the last fifty years is weird, everything about this fucking place is weird!  _ You took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. 

“I want to go check out what's past the memorial.” Ryan said, breaking the silence. Neither of you have talked about the kiss yet, and you weren’t sure if you wanted to. 

“Yeah, okay.” You say, shrugging. Shane doesn’t say anything but instead follows the both of you towards the forest and down the path. The trees shaded some areas on the dirt ground as ferns brushed against your legs. Birds tweeted somewhere among the trees as squirrels ran up and down the bark and around the forest floor. It was a little bit shocking to you when the forest that so many bodies were discovered in was peaceful. After an hour walking on the path that lead you to the memorial the first time, you reached the concrete that marked that site of the Jane Doe’s. You stopped in your tracks causing Shane to run into you. 

“What?” Shane asked, causing Ryan to turn around in his tracks and stare at you. You didn’t look at either of them as you spoke.

“Forty nine Jane Doe’s, natural cause of death...found out here in the wilderness…one each year.” You gesture to the trees around you. “And now, when we came here to this town to film an episode for the world to see, they opened the 1969 grave. Ry... Shane....it seems..”

“It’s like a town cover up.” Shane finishes, you nod. Ryan doesn’t say anything for a while, neither of you do.  _ What if it is a town cover up? None of you are in immediate danger, so no one can leave. _

“Come on” Ryan said quietly and grabbed yours and Shane’s hand, pulling you deeper down the path. You squeezed his hand and glanced at Shane, he had a small smile on his face. “Lets go.”

**\---**

It was another half hour before you reached a light green metal wall that was in the slough, keeping that water held back. Yours and Shane’s hand was still being held in Ryan’s as the three of you looked at the wall. It was a tide gate keeping all of the water from being in the slough, but, why? 

“Huh” You say as Ryan lets go of your hands to take a picture of the gate with his phone. The water was nearly to the top of the gate, eventually it would have to released and when it is, anyone in its path would drown. Water trickled underneath the gate and through the cracks on the sides, there was so much pressure against the gate. “Why is it holding back the water?” You ask aloud, but neither of you had the answer for it. Why would they keep the gate closed when it obviously needed to be released before now? Ryan looks up at the blue sky above you and the slowly moving clouds of white before checking the time on his phone. 5:40 pm. 

“It’s getting late.” Ryan says as he places his phone in his pocket and grabs yours and Shanes hand again. “We have more things to talk about.”  _ Today was such a fucking day. _


	7. Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is take a relief chapter, we're taking a break from the tension of the town and instead heading towards other tension. If you know what I mean ;) *Wink Wonk*

By the time you reached the boys hotel room it was after seven. Despite the tension between the three of you due to the anxiety of not knowing what was going to happen next, your stomach growled. You haven’t ate since the previous night. You stretched your arms above your head before you took your jacket off and folded in onto the desk chair. Your food remained on top of the desk from this morning which Shane tossed into the garbage because it wasn't refrigerated. Ryan sat down on his bed and rubbed his faced with his hands. Where do you start? Do you start with admitting that you liked them both for a really long time? Or, talking about how you felt when Shane kissed you…? There was so many ways to begin this conversation, but...how?

“I kissed you, not because of the heat of the moment, it was because I liked you both for a long time; and the signals you both were sending me at dinner last night…” You thought back to your comment about Shane. 

_ “What?” He asked, his hair was messy and he still had his reading glasses on. You smile at him before you stood up. _

_ “Nothing” You say, you bit your lip as you internally debated on whether or not to add more. Fuck it, if it ends up weird I can just blame it on being sleep deprived. “Just enjoying the view.” _

“Right” You breathe out slowly once the memory finished. “Right…” you weren't sure if you regretted that comment. 

“So..” Shane says slowly like he was sounding out the two lettered word “How do you guys feel?” That was a huge question. How did you feel? Definitely anxious and scared, but...excited for the possibilities of what's to come between the three of you. 

“I'm scared.” Ryan said, he look down at the floor like he was ashamed of his feelings. “I'm terrified of ruining what we have now. What would happen if we broke up, what Unsolved and Supernatural would be...how the office would react. Our friends think we're straight and some of our fans have beliefs that gay marriage shouldn't be legal.” He had a point. What would become of the three of you if you got together and broke up? How would the Buzzfeed community react? What about your families? 

“Some of our fans are convinced that the three of us has been dating for years.” You say, it was true. The three of you already acted like you were in a relationship off camera. Shane would give you piggy back rides and tickle you or hug you from behind in public. Ryan would massage your shoulder when you had a stressful day, he once made a bubble bath that had scented candles on the side of the tub for you, it was really sweet. He didn’t stay in the bathroom with you throughout it though. You already took both boys out on ‘get together's,’ which is pretty much dates, to the movies and for meals. You also posted selfies with them in it with heart eyes and kissing emojis. So, you were kind of dating but it was never official.

“I...” Ryan swallows and looks up from the floor, his eyes scan Shane’s face before he looks at you and stares into your eyes. It was like he was searching for something. “I like you both, I want to kiss you and hold your hands, and lay with you. I really want this, but I’m so fucking scared.” Tears were slowly beginning to fall from his response without you realizing it until he finished. 

“I want it too.” You whisper, he reaches out and wraps his hand around your wrist, pulling you to him. Gently, he wipes away the tears leaking out of your eyes. “And I’m scared” You wrap your hand around his wrist, sliding it up and knitting your fingers together. “I’m terrified of the ‘what ifs’ but, I want to try.” He takes in a deep, shuddering breath and exhales slowly. He pulls you closer and presses his lips against yours. Your eyes were closed when you heard Shane gasp at the sight before him. Ryan placed his hand on your hip as he moved his lips against yours, slowly but surely. Your lungs burned from the lack of oxygen you refused to inhale in a moment like this. In a utterly perfect moment you wanted to live forever in. It felt like an eternity and a day before he pulled away. Your fingers were still locked together as he looked at Shane. A silent agreement passed between them before Shane cupped Ryan’s face in his hands and kissed him. You couldn’t help but grin at the sight of your two best friends and, dare you say? boyfriends, finally showing their attraction to one another that wasn’t through flirting hidden behind words. Shane pulled away and smiled down at Ryan, his eyes were bright as he looked at you. He took your empty hand and held it as he took Ryan’s empty hand and did the same. 

“My boyfriend and girlfriend..” He said, the grin never disappeared as he pecked his lips against yours and Ryan’s forehead. Ryan was smiling as he put his face in the crook of your neck and trailed kiss down it and a bit past your collar bones. Shane did the same to the opposite side of your neck. Both of them leaving hickeys in their wake. A moan escaped your mouth as they pulled away simultaneously, the heat from their bodies no longer there causing a pit of want in your stomach.

“We need to get going.” Shane whispered loud enough for you and Ryan to hear. There was something about what you’ve been doing for the past unknown amount of time that if you speak any louder than a whisper you’ll ruin the moment. “I texted Dawn and Jordan that we would meet them at the bar at seven- forty but it’s eight now.” Shane’s phone rang, the caller ID was Jordan. Bar? Which is in the public...and judging from the purple marks forming along your skin you will need something to cover it otherwise you will raise suspicion from Dawn, Jordan, and anyone who might see the possible videos and photos you’ll probably take to document the night. And drink version of you will post them of every social media account you have. Ryan pressed his lips against Shane’s and yours one more time before he grabbed his coat. 

“Let’s go.” Oh boy, you’re going to need to stop by your room first.

**\---**

The bar wasn't very full on a Monday night. Men and women drunk at the counter or at booths along the wall, some stared at the television hanging near the ceiling, broadcasting the news, while others chatted quietly. Music played softly from the radio behind the counter, it was a song you have never heard before. Dawn and Jordan sat at a round booth and were laughing quietly when you and the boys approached them. You slid into one of the seats and Ryan sat next to you while Shane sat across, next to Jordan. On your right sat Dawn. 

“Finally!” She laughed before she took a drink out of the glass cup full of beer. A couple empty glasses sat in the middle of the table. Both of them were already drunk. “Where the hell were you guys?” You smile at her. When she was drunk or stressed, those were the only times she swore in any form. 

“We went up the trail past the memorial.” You say as Shane stood up to go order each of you a drink. “We’ll tell you about it tomorrow when you’re not going to be drunk and actually taking it seriously.” She waves you off and takes another drink as Jordan watches her with loving eyes. You felt Ryan’s hand rubbing your back gently as Shane set down shots in the middle of the table. You put down a few bucks and look at the your two boyfriends. 

“I got this round.” You say as you pick up a shot glass full of an alcoholic drink that smelled like whiskey. 

“Let’s make it interesting.” Ryan said before you could drink out of the small, clear glass. You raise an eyebrow. “First one who gets hit on by someone else out of the crew, doesn’t have to pay.” A smirk spreads across your face at the challenge. 

“Alright” You say before you drunk your shot and hit the empty glass against the table. “Game on.” Dawn ‘ooh’s’ at your answer with a smile. 

“I'm in.” She said, Jordan rolled his eyes before he glanced at you and then did a double take. 

“Did….did you change your shirt?” He asked, his eyebrows were scrunched together as you looked down at your grey sweater.

“Yeah” You say, trying to think of an excuse. “I was cold after the walk on the trails.” You grab another shot glass and swallow the liquid, it burned your throat as it went down. Jordan shrugged and sipped on his own beer as Shane and Ryan hid their smiles behind their glasses. You rolled your eyes as Jordan looked at the door opening to the bar, a bell ringing. Everyone at the table except Dawn looked at the person entering the bar. It was Ellie Mills. Her hair was down and she no longer wore her lab coat. She walked to the counter with a stride of confidence and sat down on a stool. She said something to the bartender, which you couldn't hear, he nodded and began making drink and sat it in front of her. She picked up the cherry and bit it off of the stem before she looked towards the door like she was waiting for someone.

“Well I'll be damned.” Jordan said, looking Ellie up and down from where she sat on the stool. Dawn hit his arm and glared at him, which caused a smile to pass over his face. “The coroner is at the local bar on a Monday night, people usually don’t go to bars after work on weekdays unless it’s Friday.”  You wanted to correct him that he got her career wrong. She wasn’t a coroner, more like a mortician, but only a few people are aware of it; and she would most likely want to keep it that way. You drunk your last shot before ushering Ryan to stand up so you could pass through. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, you turn around and wink at him.

“I’m winning the challenge.” You reply as you put your hair into a high ponytail and tucked your shirt into your jeans so it would hug your hips more. You make your way to Ellie who looks in your direction. 

“Hiya” You smile at her with your teeth showing. “May I sit here?” You place your hand on the stool next to her. 

“I don’t want to talk about work or the case…” She said as she gestured to the chair, you sit down and flag down the bartender, ordering a beer. You look at her, her brown eyes were sparkling in the room’s lighting. 

“I didn’t come here for that.” You say as the bartender places your drink in front of you. “I just wanted to chat, take a break from everything that has been happening since I arrived. That’s it.” You take a drink of the beer and set down the glass gently once you’re finished. “So what leads you here on a Monday night?” She wet her lips and leans forward, placing her arms on the counter. 

“I was hoping to relieve some stress from work and meet up with a friend, but I don’t think he’s going to make it.” You hum and glance over your shoulder to see Shane and Ryan watching you. “What made you come over here and not sit with your boyfriends?” Your face turns red from her question, a laugh escapes her mouth at your face. “Don’t be embarrassed!” She laughs “I seen the way the boys look at you when you’re not looking, how they hover over you when they get protective.” She smiles “And that’s just from the ten minutes we talked today.” She looks at your shirt. “You changed it” She hums “Could it be because they left marks on your skin?” She looks into your eyes, searching for an answer you weren’t willing to admit. “They must have, your face became more red, silence is your reply, and your hand is clutching around your glass.” You loosen your fingers around the glass consciously. 

“You’re not wrong.” You whisper. She laughs again and fist pumps the air in victory. 

“One point for Ellie Mills!” She said, grinning from ear to ear. “But, back to the question, why come talk to me when your boys are staring at you like you’re going to disappear if they look away.” You turn your head to look at them, they were chatting with Dawn and Jordan, occasionally looking at you every couple of minutes. 

“They’re nervous about this town.” You admit, turning to look back at Ellie, she took a drink of her colorful alcoholic beverage. “I’m nervous too, females been winding up dead, y’know. Other than that?” You give her an apologetic smile “We’re doing a challenge of who could get hit on by someone that’s not sitting at the booth, winner doesn’t have to pay for the drinks, so I was hoping that you could pretend to have an interest in me.” She sips her beverage and looks at the wall across from you. 

“Who said I have to pretend?” She looks at you with a smirk on her face. “I’m joking, I don’t hit on people in relationships.” A smile spreads across her features. “But, I do love winning. So, in this case, sure, why not help a girl out? Next time we’re out though, you owe me a drink.” You nod. She scoots a bit closer to you and places her hand on your knee, while giving you a dazzling smile with white teeth. She leans closer to you and whispers into your ear. “Want me to give you my number?” She asked, your heart speed up at the closeness. She leaned away and grabbed a napkin before reaching over the counter and grabbing a pen. She wrote her digits on the paper before writing: “xoxo” along with “call me”.

“Classic flirting.” She said as she slid the paper over and gave you a wink. She checks her watch for the time before she sighs. “Got to go babe. He didn’t show up at our agreed time and that was twenty minutes ago, so I’m not waiting any longer.” She drinks the rest of her beverage. “See you later, alligator.” She places money onto the counter before leaving. You grab your beer and the napkin, walking over to the booth you sit down and show them it. 

“Tada.” You say before drinking out of your glass. “Challenge is won. Drinks are on you tonight, guys.” You fist pump the air with a grin on your features. Dawn laughed and high fived you as Shane and Ryan looked at you with jealousy in their eyes. Ryan leans over to whisper into your ear as he places his hand on your thigh.

“Shane and I have a couple things to teach you tonight.” Your face flushes fifty shades of red. Oh boy.


	8. Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and mentions of blood is in this chapter, you have been warned. Enjoy.

Sunlight streaming through the window, hitting your face was the thing that woke you up. A yawn leaves your mouth as you try to turn your body away from the window, you couldn't move. An arm around your waist locked you in place. You tried to move again but found another arm wrapped around your waist. Two arms. You opened your eyes to see a Shanes chest, his eyes were closed. You felt someone shift behind you, loosening their arms. You flip onto your back and look at Ryan. His eyes were open, he looked tired and like he had a possible hangover. 

“Hey” You whisper, he looks at you. His eyes brightened as he gives you a smile. 

“Hey” He whispers back, sitting up a bit before he pushes a strand of hair behind your ears. “How did you sleep?” 

“Good.” You wince as pounding in your head began. You sigh as Ryan reached over next to him and grabs a glass of water, handing it to you along with some pain reliever. You put the pills in your mouth and drink all of the liquid inside. The last thing that you remember is falling asleep after drunkenly stumbling home with the boys. “Did we…?” Ryan shakes his head, you release a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. Drunk you probably would’ve been ready but sober you, definitely not. 

“No, all three of us were too drunk and tired to do anything.” He says, Shane stirs and groans. 

“I feel like I got hit by a truck.”  He groans, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. You laugh but stop once the pounding in your skull increases. He looks at you and Ryan who were laying in his bed. Ryan was shirtless while you still wore your clothes from yesterday. “What time is it?” Ryan reaches over onto the nightstand and checks the time on the alarm clock. 

“Thirty Five minutes past five.” Ryan said, you sit up and rub your eyes. You slept all day with the boys. It’s Tuesday, which means you have four more days left not including today. Four more days until you get out of this town. This forsaken town and away from everyone in it. Something poked your side, you reach into your jacket pocket and pulled out your phone. It’s screen brightened as you accidently pushed the button on it’s side. The battery percentage was at twenty. The screen saver was of Shane and Ryan weeks before this trip. You kiss Ryan’s and Shane’s cheek before you got out of bed. 

“Where are you going?” Shane asked as you put on your shoes and patted your pockets for your room key. 

“I need to go change my clothes and freshen up because we need to film today.” You say. “Ryan is going to want the footage about our thoughts on everything so far and the fans will want the progress into this filmed.” He nods in agreement. 

“You know me so well.” He says, you wink at him before you open the door and close it behind you. You walk down the hall to your room and letting out a shuddering breath on the way before you unlock your door and close it behind you. You toss your jacket onto your bed and strip off your clothes, grabbing shampoo and conditioner from the top of your dresser before heading to the shower. Water cascaded down your body as you close your eyes. The hot water soothed your tense muscles.

_ ‘Everything about this place didn't seem right. _ ’ You thought.  After finishing up your shower and getting dressed, you dried your hair and sat down on the bed. You took a deep breath, closing your eyes, and held it for five seconds before exhaling and repeating. You never had a moment to yourself since you arrived up until now; and being alone after being around people constantly for the last few days, caused you to be lonely. Before this trip, you valued being alone, you loved it, but now? Not so much. You sighed and rubbed the back of your hand as you opened your eyes and looked around the room. You took a deep breath and made sure your phone and room key was on you before you left the room. Jordan stood in the hall with his hand raised in the air, he was getting ready to knock on your door. In the other hand he held a coffee which he held out to you after realizing that the door was open. He gave you a smile as you took the beverage gratefully.

“Afternoon, L/n, how did you sleep?” He asked as the two of you walked down to the boy’s bedroom. You take a sip of the drink before replying. 

“It was okay, I must of had a lot to drink last night.” You say as you stop outside the room. You couldn't remember much, it was kind of a blur. He hums in reply, a smirk on his features. You didn’t want to go on your social media sites or scroll through the photos on your phone, you probably posted something on your social media that you weren’t supposed to; and since your phone wasn't currently connected to Wi-Fi, you didn't get any notifications. Part of you was afraid to turn on your data.

“You sure did.” He said and opened up Ryan’s and Shane’s door without knocking. Dawn was setting up a camera on the tripod and the boys were adjusting their microphones attached to their shirts.  Shane looked at you and gave you a endearing smile before he returned his attention to his shirt, Ryan stood up and clipped a microphone to your shirt with ease.

“So we’re filming a progress video?” You asked and Dawn nods before wincing. She picks up a paper cup with a plastic lid on top and takes a drink out of it. She probably had a hangover.

“Yeah.” She said, stepping back from the tripod and placing her hands on her hips. Ryan patted the spot next to him on his right. 

“I have some new information I researched this afternoon.” He said, excitement was shining brightly in his eyes. You sit next to him as Dawn and Jordan picked up the cameras and point them at the three of you from different angles. 

“We’re ready when you are.” Jordan said, you take another drink of your coffee before placing it on the floor and staring into the camera in front of you. Ryan takes a deep breath and begins. 

“Hello and welcome to our progress video into the Jane Doe cases. This is day three of being here in Sisters, Oregon. Unless you don’t count the half day we were here; and a lot of stuff has been weighing on our chests lately.” He says, Shane and you nod in agreement. “On day one we went to the memorial where the bodies of each Jane Doe was found, and we talked to Sheriff Bill Richards who didn’t want to be filmed. He worked as the local Sheriff for the last two decades, he would be the first one to arrive on scene after the body was reported to the police department. The body would then be collected and analyzed over by Ellie Mills, the local coroner. She worked as a coroner for a few years and she had a pretty good theories.” He said, he paused to check over what he written down on the notepad. “The first and only theory is that it is a copycat murderer. It would explain why it has been happening for so many decades. There is more information we have on that, but we can’t give it out to the public because it is confidential.” The blood type found underneath their fingernails wasn’t released to the public yet. “I think it’s a strong theory.” You nod in agreement. 

“I think so too, but there’s not a lot of evidence on it besides the information we can’t release.” You add. 

“I agree.” Shane said, he was rubbing his temples. You hand him your coffee and he takes it gratefully before swallowing some of the liquid. He hands you back your cup and you place it on the floor. Dawn raises an eyebrow at you from behind the camera doesn’t say anything. If she or fans ask, you can claim that you guys are really close, which you were in the first place before the three of you began dating.

“Monday, the second day we were here, we visited the graves before breakfast. The Jane Doe 1969 grave had fresh dirt on it while the 2017 Jane Doe grave had a single Lily laying on top of it.” He said “Which was weird, until we found out the reason why, it it confidential information. This brings us to what I researched this evening, the flower: Lily, is labeled historically as the flower of death, but it is not the official flower, Orchids are.” You tap your chin in thought.  _ Interesting _ .

“Someone didn’t do their research.” You say “Whoever put that flower there, I mean.” It was six in the evening now and it was beginning to get dark. Your stomach growled from hunger causing you to smile in embarrassment.

 

“Maybe they did do their research.” Shane said, he looked past the camera and stared at the wall. “Maybe they knew the victim and put down their favorite flower.” Ryan and you pondered this for a few moments. 

“Then why haven’t they said that this Jane Doe has a name and it’s ‘blah blah?” Ryan asked. 

“Because, Ry, they would know the victim. They would become a suspect.” You say. “And nobody wants to become a suspect, unless it's for good reasons.” You wet your lips with your tongue as Ryan thought about this a little more before he drops the topic of the flower. 

“Well” Ryan said “In wrapping up this progress vlog, we have a proposition for y/n.” You raise your eyebrows as Jordan hands you a handheld camera that Shane would use during the Supernatural season. “We want you to go out into the woods near the memorial alone and film yourself.”  _ That could've been stated better _ . You blink, processing what he was asking of you.

“Are you…. Are you joking?” You asked, but the facial expressions on them told you they weren't. “Ryan, Shane, a girl was found dead in the same spot as females from previous years, just last year; and we all suspect that they didn't die from natural causes.” 

“We'll be right outside the forest.” Shane said like you didn’t say anything. He gave you a smile as if you were a child scared of a monster inside their closet and he found it cute. “You’ll be fine.” You suddenly got angry at the four of them, Jordan and Dawn were staying quiet while your boyfriends were trying to get you into the same forest that forty nine females were found dead.  _ Are you fucking kidding me? _ You stand up quickly with anger effortlessly flowing through you.  _ Screw it. Screw them. Screw this town. _

“Fine!” You yell at them in anger, clutching the handheld camera in your hands. You were tired of the boys trying for you to go into the forest at night alone. You needed to cool off, Ryan and Shane was staring at you with a bit of surprise in their expressions at your sudden outburst. Dawn and Jordan shifted nervously behind the cameras but continued filming anyways. Your hand gripped the camera tighter in anger, you needed to get out of the room. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, it was killing you. Without saying another word, you turned around and opened the hotel room door before slamming it shut. You walked quickly down the corridor, past your room, and through the lobby. You knew that if you stopped, you would rethink what you were currently determined to do and you wouldn’t set foot in that forest. Your anger was fueling you to do something stupid and adrenaline was running through you. This was the quickest you ever walked, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. It was probably Dawn or Jordan, Shane and Ryan would be too upset to text or call you right now, ignoring it, you continued on. You turned on your camera as you approached the trail that lead to the memorial. You didn’t bother turning on your phone flashlight but instead used the night vision on the camera.

“Look what I’m about to do, boys.” You say angrily. Ryan will definitely use the footage you’re about to film and the fans will listen to it, probably enjoy it too. They would comment on how mad you sound and ask questions, usually you would care, but now? Not so much. “If I die, it’s all your fault.” You say without feeling guilt at the statement. You walked into the forest without stopping, staring through the small screen as you walked deeper into the forest. It took you an hour with the crew the first time to reach the memorial, and a little less the second time when you passed it with Ryan and Shane; so you have quite a ways to go. But with your quick pace, it would be a bit shorter. Some of the branches looked like figures of humans which made you nearly stop in your tracks but as your eyes looked closer and realized it wasn’t a human, you continued on. After what felt like thirty minutes of walking, you finally check your phone. There was no calls or texts from anyone in the crew, but there was an alert from your phone being at a low battery level. Five percent to be exact.

“Fuck.” You say and turn off the night vision camera to point the device at your phone and show the battery level to the viewers and whoever edits this part. “Just at the right fucking time, too.” You say sarcastically before putting it back into your pocket and turning the night vision back on. You’ve been forgetting to charge your phone since you arrived and after days of not really using it and not charging the device, it comes now to bite you in the ass. You point the camera at your face, you couldn't see what you looked like right now; but you had a few guesses. Angry, upset, tired, and a couple others. “What a fucking day, right?” You shook your head as you walked a little further but stopped once you heard growling.  _ Just your luck. _ You point the camera at the path you were taking and looked into the small screen. A pair of glowing eyes were low to the ground and it slowly walked towards you.  _ What the fuck is that? _ You took a couple step backwards and looked closer at the screen before relaxing a little bit, yet your heart continued to race. It was the Golden Retriever you saw the other day, the one that was barking at you behind the fence before Shane pushed you and Ryan away.

“Hey there, boy.” You say, it growled at you more before it ran towards you. Quickly, you dodged it but with the twisting of your body, you end up falling to the dirt ground. You yell out as the camera fell out of your hands and somehow, like the world wanted to see you get killed by a dog and willed it to happen, it pointed towards you a few feet away. The dog stood above you, its mouth was open and it was getting ready to tear out your throat with its sharp teeth. With another growl, it's head went towards your throat and you blocked the attack with your left arm, feeling the bone crack in the mouth of the animal. Its teeth sunk into your skin. You cry out as tears sprung to your eyes, with your right arm you patted around for a branch or a rock in the darkness of the woods and your hand wrapped around a wooden object. You swung it at the dogs skull, hearing the bone crack as it made impact with it. The dog let go of your arm as it got off of you, a whimper came from the animal. Sitting up, you scrambled away from the dog, you held your arm closely to your chest as you watched its outline, your hand clutched tightly to the branch as you waited for it to come towards you once again to attack you. But, it didn’t, it ran off, scared of what you might do next. You looked around for the camera, spotting the red blinking light that signals it’s recording. You stand up, groaning in pain from your leg and arm. You must of sprained your ankle when you fell, the fucking dog probably cracked the bone of your arm. You could feel a warm liquid running down the skin of your arm and if you listened closely, through the blood running through your eardrums, you would hear the warm droplets hitting the leaves and the ground. You feel hot tears running down your cheeks and you sniffled when you realized you had to walk all the way back to town. You took out your phone from your pocket and saw that the screen was cracked, the battery percent was now at two and there was a missed call from Ryan. You place it in your pocket with care and leaned against a tree after picking up the camera.  _ Your day was going just great. _ You let out a breathy laugh at that thought and turned the camera to face you.

“Fuck that dog. Fuck Ryan. Fuck Shane.” You let out a shaky breath of air, you weren’t ready to face the boys or the crew. You didn’t want to go to the clinic here yet, and with your last two percent of battery, you didn’t want to call Ryan to ask him to come and get you deep in the woods. So, you decided the best thing for you right now. Alcohol and a bartender willing to listen to you rant as long as you paid for the beverages and tipped them well. You huff out a breath of air and began your trek back, limping. “I need a drink.”


	9. "Wanna Rant?"

The bar smelled like cigarettes and alcohol when you opened up the door. Customers turned towards the entrance to see who opened the door and stared at you. Your hair clung to your face, your shirt was stained red from the blood that soaked out of the wound the dog caused and it clung to your skin uncomfortably. The wound stopped bleeding a while ago and you were pretty sure the camera was damaged. Also your phone was officially dead, the water puddle you accidently dropped it in probably fried the battery. You were soaked to the bone from the rain that began to fall on the way back, which was another sign of your luck lately. Everything has gone to crap after you arrived in this town, day by day, it got worse. First, you were getting eye raped from the local Sheriff, Bill Richards, during all of your encounters with him; which wasn’t much to begin with. Second, you got your arm broken in the mouth of a Golden Retriever, the animal is known for being friendly, but this dog wasn’t. Third, your phone is probably broken if you don’t get it in rice soon. And finally, you’ve been wanting to leave this fucking town but couldn’t up until now. Your arm was your ticket out, but, the problem is that the rest of the crew wouldn’t be able to go with. You were the only one wounded but they weren’t. There would be no reason for them to leave. So up until the local clinic here diagnoses you on whether or not you should go to the hospital, you were stuck. 

You sat on a bar stool and set the camera down next to you on the counter. The male bartender with dark brown hair and eyes, eyed you suspiciously. He was drying a glass as customers around you stared at you with curious eyes. 

“How may I serve you today?” He asked, setting down the glass and placing his hands down on the counter space behind the bar counter. You pat your pockets and bring out a wet twenty dollars. 

“Bring me whatever the hardest alcohol that I can get with this amount on cash.” You slid it over and he looks at you with a raised eyebrow as the door opened.

“Can’t give you much with a soggy twenty. Nothing to be exact.” He replies “But, I can call the police or hospital if you want.” He gestures to your wounded arm “They can take care of you.” Oh hell no. That was what you didn’t need right now. You didn’t need to be in the same cop car as Bill Richards. You opened your mouth to reply but a female voice cuts you off. 

“Just serve her the damn drink, Justin.” You turn towards the voice as a purse was set on the floor next to you, Ellie Mills had a scowl on her face directed towards the man behind the counter. “I’ll pay for her.” She sat next to you and pushed wet bangs behind her ear before place her arms on the counter. She huffs out a breath of air before facing you and taking in your crappy state. “Wow, you look like shit.” 

“Har, har.” You reply as the bartender, Justin as Ellie called him, place down a clear drink in a shot glass in front of you. You pick it up and swallow it just as quickly as he placed it down. Justin looks at you with a raised eyebrow. “Another one.” You say, he begins to make another drink. Ellie purses her lips together as Justin places a colorful looking drink in front of her with an umbrella in it. This time he places several shot glasses in front of you. 

“That should hold you over if you pace yourself.” He says before returning to drying glasses.

“Wanna talk about it?” Ellie asks you after taking a sip of her beverage from the neon green straw placed in it. You pick up the drink and swallow it whole before setting down the glass loudly. 

“Hunting another girl, Ellie?” Justin comments “Didn’t you have date here last week?” She glares at him. “Right, that one didn’t work out.”

“Shut the fuck up, Justin.” Ellie said “This isn’t a date, I’m trying to be a friend.” She takes another sip of her drink before she turns back to you. “Sorry about that” She gives you an apologetic look. “So, you wanna rant? I’m paying for the drinks.” You look down at your arm, the bite marks looked pretty deep, but the blood stopped so that's good. You sigh, succumbing to all the pent up anger and anxiety you had over the last few days.

“Everything is bullshit.” You say, taking another shot and setting it down harshly after the liquid it contained was gone. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love my life and everyone in it. But this…this fucking last few days? Holy shit. I can barely have enough air to breathe due to all of the damn anxiety.” She frowns and places her hand on your back, rubbing it. You take a shuddering breath and shake your head to help clear your thoughts. “I’m not from here..” You say, “I guess in a town of less than two thousand people, you figured that. You never saw me or probably heard of me up until yesterday.” You held your arm to your chest, wincing from the sharp pain caused by moving it.  _ Goddamn, you need to get a doctor. _

“Then why are you here?” She asked, she still continued to rub your back as she took sip of her drink. Another breath shuddered out of you. If you didn’t become an employee at Buzzfeed years ago, if you didn’t want to become a director and actress in film since you were a kid, if you weren’t born. You would not be here, in this mysterious, creepy town. You would not be wounded by a dog, you would not have met your boyfriends and work together. You would not be here; and you couldn’t tell if that would be a good thing or a bad thing, considering what have happened over the past few days. This kisses you shared with the boys, the memories you made with your crew, and waking up with Ryan and Shane in the same bed for the first time.

“...A week ago, I learned of this place and it’s unsolved cases of Jane Doe’s.” You say “The only reason I learned of it was because of Ryan, he researches for the show the three of us star in.” 

“Wait” She cuts you off, her hand freezes on your back, you look at her. “You’re an actress? Am I talking to a celebrity right now?” Her eyes shines brightly in excitement, well she has never seen your online show before.

“I’m not really a celebrity nor actress.” You say, taking another shot. You had two left. “I’m just an…” What were you in the show? Ryan was a believer of the paranormal and he did the research of cases and places. Shane was a skeptic, he listened and put his two cents into whatever Ryan researched such as conspiracy theories. And you? You were neutral on the existence of paranormal, you guess it was because both boys had to convince you otherwise to help make the show interesting. The cases though? Why were you there? You had no idea, and you never really thought about it up until now. “I just help on the show, I’m not really popular.” You add the last part as you thought about all the negative comments you got on social media. People were jealous that you hung out with the boys and were close to them, they also just didn’t like you for other reasons that were unknown of. “We came here to film this case. Hopefully solve it, but I don’t think we will..this case has been open for the last forty nine years, if the detectives can’t solve it, then we can’t.” She hums as a reply and removes her hand from your back. 

“I think that if you gave it a shot, then that’s good enough.” She says, folding her hands underneath her chin and staring at the wall across from the two of you. “I’ve been raised as a coroner since I was young and I always had theories on the cases. Copycat killer is the main one. But, even through my theories, I always came up with a natural cause of death on their autopsy reports.” You sigh and take a drink of the next shot, placing the glass down with care. You had one left. The anxiety loosened in your chest from the alcohol you’ve been consuming since you arrived an hour ago and you desperately needed to go pee. You stand up from the barstool and look at Ellie with a kind, drunk smile. 

“I’ll be right back.” You say and limp to the restrooms, you push open the door and go into one of the few stalls. You felt hot despite your cold clothes clinging to your body. You place your face in your hands as you thought about the case for the millionth time. _Each girl was found in the woods, all of them unidentified. Females were cautious this day and age due to recent events. So, since the recent females were found in the woods, they had to be with someone they somewhat trusted. But who?_ You stand up after finishing your business, and you wash your hands underneath cold, running water. You turn off the faucet and lean against the counter, facing the mirror. A gasp escaped your mouth as the answer came to you. _Ever since you were young, your parents would tell you who to trust the most if you were lost. A police officer; and who turns out to be one?_ _Bill fucking Richards and his department. Holy shit._ You limp out of the restroom with a excited look upon your face. Ellie raises an eyebrow towards you as you head towards her and pick up your final drink of the night. 

“I figured it out.” You say with excitement, you were nearly jumping up and down. “I have an official suspect.” 

“And who is that?” She asks, taking a sip out of her drink and swallowing. 

“I can’t tell you, it’s top secret.” You say, a grin on your face for the first time this night. She holds up her drink. 

“Well, let's cheers to whatever this secret is.” You clink your drinks together, swallowing the contents before placing the empty glass on the surface top. You barely felt the pain in your arm and ankle due to all of the seven shots you consumed. “Thanks for the drinks and listening to me rant.” You say, a laugh bubbles out of your mouth.  _ God, you were drunk. _ She smiles at you and picks up her purse, putting her arm through the strap. “I need to get back to the hotel.” You slur, your tongue felt heavy as you tried to move your legs towards the door but you stumbled and Ellie caught you. You’ve been drunk plenty of times before, but consuming this little amount of alcohol has never cause you to be in the state you were before. She wraps your arm around her shoulder, holding you up. From the corners of your eyes, you saw people turn away from what was happening. You could barely move your legs, she was practically dragging you out the door. Your head faced the ground causing you to feel like a rag doll as you felt rain pelting down upon the two of you. You could barely form any coherent sentences nor thoughts but one came to your mind as she took you out the door and your eyes began to close, blacking out from the world.  _ She fucking drugged you. _


	10. Bill Richards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter there is racial issues from the 1900's and fake history about the town of Sisters, Oregon. The only real history is the military camp and when the town was established; but that's it.   
> Trigger warning: minor character death.

Ryan removed the phone from his ear after dialing Y/n’s number for what felt like the hundredth time that evening. Shane leaned against the headboard as Ryan watched the screen turn black.

“No luck?” Shane asked as Ryan tossed the phone next to him. 

“No” Ryan replied with a bit of stress in his tone. Shane crawled over to him and sat behind him before rubbing his shoulders.

“She’s probably in her hotel room being pissy.” Shane says, “I vote we get some food and sleep before heading over there in the morning.” Ryan nods and Shane orders room service. “She’s fine.” Shane tries to reassure Ryan. Once the food arrived, they ate in silence before falling asleep late in the night.

**\---**

Shane woke up around ten in the morning, Ryan was snoring next to him as he sat up and put on clean clothes before heading to Y/n’s room. He knocked on the door a couple of times and not getting a response. He looked down the hall both ways before heading to the front desk and getting a spare key. He returned to the door and unlocked it, expecting a lump underneath the covers on the bed but finding none. The room looked like it’s been untouched. 

“Y/n?” Shane said, a lump forming in his throat from no reply. He closed the door behind him and with his long strides, he made it quickly to his own hotel room and slammed the door open. Ryan startled awake with wide blurry eyes, looking at Shane in confusion. 

“Get dressed, Y/n wasn’t in her room.” Shane said, Ryan scrambled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, he was working on putting on his shoes as Shane called Jordan’s phone. “Yeah, get ready and bring the cameras with you, we’re going to the Sheriff.” 

**\---**

Ryan pushed open the police department’s door open and went straight towards the Sheriff’s office without stopping at the counter. Shane, Dawn, and Jordan followed him as he slammed open the door. Bill looked up from the paperwork on his desk. 

“We’re here to file a missing person report.” Ryan’s voice cracks at the statement, Shane places his hand on his back as Bill looked between the four of them. 

“Has she been missing for more than twenty four hours?” Bill asked, leaning forward with his arms on the desk. 

“No.” Shane said, he swallowed as Dawn and Jordan point their cameras at the Sheriff. 

“Then I can’t help you.” Bill said and returned his attention to the papers. Ryan looks at Shane and lets out a shuddering breath. 

“Then tell us what you know.” Shane said, he felt like he was grasping at straws. Y/n was missing in this town that has unidentified females show up dead every year for the last few decades; and no one can figure out why. So maybe, the sheriff has to know something. Bill stood up and turned around. 

“There’s..something’s.” Bill said  “The history of this town is more bloodier than it seems.” He rubbed his chin as he looked out the window. Ryan and Shane share a look. Bill turns away from the window and sits down in his chair, Jordan and Dawn continue to point the cameras at the Sheriff. “Indians traveled through this land, some crossing through the crusades for a better life, others sticking around. Of course there was disease. It first killed children and the elderly, parents buried their young before dying themselves. No one really had a grave. When the Indians buried the dead, sometimes they would dig up other bodies or come across bones. Those who survived through the sickness are some of our ancestors. They believed that a higher has helped them survive through it and they wanted to honor it to show their gratefulness.” Bill leaned back in his chair as he paused. Ryan’s crossed his arm over his chest and Shane shuffled from foot to foot.

“They first had nightly rituals around the fire, the men drunk blood from the wilderness animals they killed in the forest. The women cooked a feast and would leave it outside for the higher power to collect. They believed that the higher power would be satisfied but one day, the garden caught fire after a lightning strike. Their food source of vegetables and wheat was gone, they were going to starve. The Chief of the Indians, decided that the higher power disliked the food made, so he wanted to make the higher power satisfied instead of angry. That night, one of the men was sacrificed, throat slit and bleed out, to please the power. It rained afterwards, the crops grew for months, women were blessed with children. No sickness except the occasional cough or fever and even at that no one died from it until years later. The chief became sick, he thought the higher power was disappointed in no one being sacrificed after so long. Another man had his throat slit in front of the tribe. The chief was still sick, another death, and another, and another, and another…. Soon women were being killed for the chief’s health, children then once the amount of women and men were so little. Everyone in the tribe, but the chief, was dead not long after. Finally, the chief died from his sickness later on, after painting the history on a rock that currently resides in the local museum.” Ryan swallows as Shane inches closer to him. 

“During the 1800’s, there was a military camp approximately three miles northeast of us, it was used to protect minors and settlers in the region. The camp never engaged in battle and soon it was abandoned. In 1901, the town became established, people from the south moved north and settled around here. The whites had problems with the colored, they began to lynch, harm, and try to scare them off. Over ten colored men were killed by hanging during one year. Colored women and children went missing, some found in the ditches on the side of the road. While all of this happened the whites would turn around and continue on with their lives unless one of their own got hurt from one of the colored protecting themselves. My great, great, great grandfather moved here from the south and he married a colored women in 1915. People were angry and they killed her right in front of him, said ‘no white man should marry a colored N word.” He paused glanced at the four people in front of him, noticing the cameras but deciding not to ask them to stop filming.

“I refuse to say that word. No white person didn’t consider colored people as human in this town. My grandfather was forced into a marrying a white girl, they had kids a couple of years later. He wrote down in a notebook once that if it wasn't a sin to kill himself, he would’ve done it. He loved the colored girl and this white one he couldn’t. He was angry with the town and the racial issue between them. Years he had that pent up anger. He taught his son everything about being a man and he taught him to be kind to the colored. Soon his son had children and those children had children and so on. Ellie Mills great grandparents moved into this town in the 1960’s, the grandfather was a doctor and became the local one that everyone would go to for if they had problems. He worked for the government, which owed him a few favors after he ‘helped’ them take care of their problems. The grandmother worked at home, people rarely saw her and when they did it was in the blink of an eye. They had kids, two to be exact, and they grew up a bit odd. They didn’t socialize with other children, they kept to themselves, and the energy they casted off felt negative according to one of my great grandparents. They already had their career chosen for them as soon as they were born, the oldest was a mortician and the youngest was a high ranking police officer who became a guard for the federal government.” Bill paused and steepled his fingers together before continuing. “Each generation of the Mills family was like that.” He shuddered a breath of air and swallowed.

“In 1969 a body was found in the forest next to a slough. She could not be identified despite posting in news articles across the country for the name of this female and anyone to collect her. There was no internal or external injuries, her clothes were dirty but not ripped. There was no sign of struggle. The cause of death given was natural causes, and each victim over the course of the next few decades was the same.” 

“But the deaths weren’t natural causes.” Shane says, he kept his eyes trained on the sheriff. “You knew that didn’t you?” Bill slowly nods, Shane’s hand rest on the back of his head as he began to pace back and forth in the room. 

“I did, my daddy and his daddy knew too.” Bill confirms, “The Mills generations of families have the government and my generations of families right where they want us. We can’t do shit, we can only help cover them. It’s not really clear why the government can't do anything, but for me? It's a family secret.” He unlocks his drawer and takes out a parchment paper with black ink and a color photo next to the words. “The 1969 Jane Doe had a name y’know.” Bill said quietly after a moment or two, Ryan felt his heart racing. “Susan Williams” He points to a blond haired women with bright blue eyes, smiling. “She was twenty two, had a sister, she was the youngest in her family. High grades.” He flips over the paper and points to a red haired female that looked like she was laughing. “1970 Jane Doe, her name was Mary Brown. She was the middle child, she loved her husband. She was twenty five and was ready for kids.” Bill slides it over and shows Shane and Ryan the photos up until the 2016 Jane Doe. “Ruby Smith, brown hair, green eyes, white, 5 feet, seven inches, thirty nine years old, she was a mother of four and a wife to a military soldier. She died of natural causes.” 

“Bullshit.” Ryan said as Bill closed the folder and placed it with care in his desk, not closing the drawer. 

“No..” Bill shook his head “They did partly die from natural causes.” He reaches into his desk drawer and brings out a revolver. 

“What...What are you going to do with that?” Shane said, stepping closer towards Ryan and pushing him behind him. Bill places it underneath his chin. 

“Nononono- Don’t kill yourself!” Ryan said reaching towards the sheriff with the intent of stopping him despite recently learning the history that Bill was part of.

“Ellie probably has your friend in the morgue.” Bill said before closing his eyes and pulling the trigger. Ryan screamed as Shane moved to hide the bloody sight in front of them. Bill’s blood was splattered on the walls, floor, and ceiling along with chunks of fat and skull. Dawn and Jordan threw up and shut off the cameras. 

“Oh my God” Dawn said, throwing up more “Oh my God.” Tears were in each of their eyes. Shane pulled Ryan into a tight embrace. 

“We need-” Ryan’s heart was racing quickly, pounding against his chest. “Y/n.” His voice cracks and Shane holds him tighter against his chest. “Call the police.” 


	11. Fifty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter (12) will be the final. Enjoy~

**April 8th, 1969. 7:07 pm.**

A female in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt sat at the bar counter, smoking her cigarette as a small glass filled with amber colored liquid slid in front of her. She looked towards the bartender with a raised eyebrow. 

“A man bought that for you.” The bartender nods towards a male with dark brown hair and eyes. “Said that you look like you could need one.” The female turned around with cigarette in hand and looked at the man. She puffed an air of smoke before setting down the bud in the ash holder. She swallowed the amber liquid and set the glass loudly onto the surface before making her way across the room towards the man. He stared at her as her heels clicked on the wooden floor, she stopped at his table and placed her hand on the surface. 

“Thanks for the drink.” She said “What’s your name?” He gestured to the empty seat across from him, which she pulled out and sat on. 

“Doctor Mills. Doctor Steve Mills, what is yours, miss?”

“Susan Williams.” She said, giving him a smile. He took a sip of his beverage before finally saying something.

“You don’t look like you’re from around here.” He said, she shakes her head, her curls bouncing as she did so. 

“No, I’m from Portland, I’m passing through for a business meeting.” Susan said. Doctor Mills nodded slowly and knitted his fingers together. 

\---

**April 10th, 2018 1:32 am**

Your eyes opened to a wooden ceiling, moonlight shined through the cracks. You turned your head, a groan escaping you after the pain coming from your neck from probably lying in an odd position. Your eyes landed on a rusty wheel leaning against a wooden wall. You blink a couple of times before feeling a dirt floor underneath you and strands of hay. A pounding in your skull and arm caused you to wince as you pushed yourself up, your hands pressing into the cold earth, your arm shaking. Your eyes scanned the room you were in, a set of wooden stairs in the far side of the room. An axe rested against the wall across from you and a small, red light hovered in the air to your right. A wooden chair with a pair of handcuffs was a couple of feet away with a metal cart and a few medical instruments placed upon it. You shakily stood up, stumbling a couple feet, crashing into the cart, knocking a couple of different sized scalpel’s onto the floor. The metal hit the ground loudly and above you someone walked around and above the stairs a hatch opened. A rush of dizziness caused you to clutch onto the metal cart tightly as you watched someone step onto the stairs and walk down it, closing the hatch behind them. Your legs wobbled as you forced yourself to continue to stand, your eyes trained as the person flipped on a light switch, your ankle feeling like it was screaming from the pressure you were putting on it. A bright light flooded the room, one of your hands left the cart to shade your eyes as your sight adjusted. Another rush of dizziness hit you, causing you to fall to the ground after your legs gave out, You stared at the female that approached, her flats getting dirty from the ground. Your arm that was damaged from the dog hurt badly, tears sprung to your eyes but you refused to let them fall in front of the female that stood above you. Ellie stared down at you, an arm crossed over her chest, supporting her other arm which held a cigarette. She was dressed in a white blouse and black slacks, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She puffed smoke out of her mouth before placing the cigarette back into her mouth and puffing once more before dropping the cigarette onto the ground and smothering it with her shoe. Silence was filled between the two of you before she finally said something.

“Morning, or night.” Ellie said as she picked up the scalpel’s and placed them back onto the cart. Your heart raced quickly in your chest as you watched her, your eyes not moving from her figure. A sharp pain pounded from your head and arm causing you to hold back a whimper. Ellie pushed the cart back near the chair before turning towards you and eyeing your hurt arm and bloody, wet clothes. “It’s one thirty-two in the morning, the date is April tenth, twenty- eighteen.” Your eyes scrunch together in confusion as you listen to her tell you this information. She gestures with her head to her left, you look right and notice the red light that you saw earlier, your camera pointed at the two of you, it's lens cracked but recording. It was plugged into an extension cord which lead up stairs and through the hatch. Ellie stared at you as you slowly look away, you felt your pounding heart stop, your breath hitched in your throat as you listen to her finish speaking. “This is the fiftieth Jane Doe Victim.” 

**\---**

**April 8th, 1969 8:49 pm**

A laugh escapes Susan’s mouth loudly as Doctor Mills finished telling a joke, she grins drunkenly at him. Her eyes shine brightly at the doctor, men eyed her from where she sat across from Mills, empty glasses of shots littered the table between them. The bartender polished some glasses as he stared at the female, wondering if he should cut her off or continue getting money out of this. Mills had a smile upon his face as he watched the female calm down from the joke. He took a sip out of his beverage, it was the first and only drink he ordered the entire night. He was paying for her shots of whiskey, his wife wouldn’t like that if she found out. He stood up, excusing himself and ordered one last shot for Susan, he looked over his shoulder towards the female who was observing the decorations in the room. He reached into his pocket and put a pill into the drink, stirring it with a straw. The pill dissolved into the liquid, he tossed the straw into the trash and walked back to the table with the drink. 

“Excuse me if I’m being rude.” Doctor Mill’s said after he placed the drink in front of her, he sat down back into his seat and watched as Susan gave her drunken attention to him. “But I have a question for you... Do you believe in God?” Susan blinked a couple of times at the question but smiled at the doctor after processing it.

“That’s not a rude question, doctor.” She said, she wets her lips with her tongue that felt thick due to the alcohol in her system. Mills eyes flicker to her lips. “I do believe in the lord. I hope to meet him one day.” She says past the thick feeling tongue. The doctor nodded slowly at her answer, she reached for the liquid and swallows it, the alcohol burns her throat as she placed the glass onto the table. She smiled at him, her eyes shined brightly at the man in front of her, he checked the watch on his wrist for the time. 8:54 pm. A few minutes passed since she consumed the drink, it was now 9:02 pm. He looked at her as her chin hit her chest, she tried to move her arms to push herself up but couldn’t properly do so, her movements were sluggish. 

“It’s time to get you to your hotel.” He said, he stood up after placing a tip on the table. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist. She tried to speak but couldn't, her eyes slowly closed as he smiled at the bartender and made his way towards the door. 

“What’s wrong with her?” The bartender ask, gesturing towards her. Doctors Mill’s gave a reassuring smile to him. 

“She just needs to rest. Alcohol does a funny thing to the body.” He said “Have a good night.” He guided her limp body through the door and into the night. 

**\---**

**April 10th, 2018 1:43 am.**

Your eyes were wide as you stared at Ellie, she smiled down at you kindly. If she didn’t just call you the fiftieth Jane Doe victim, her smile would be friendly looking to you, almost like she was reassuring your safety. A shaky breath left your mouth as your fingers clutched the earth’s dirt. Your throat was dry and the pounding in your head and arm didn’t help the situation at all. You opened your mouth to speak but instead threw up, you turned over onto your hands and knees and threw up again. 

“Oh” Ellie said, watching you as wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, putting pressure on your bad arm. You wince as whimper leaves your mouth. “The throw up is always the worst part to clean up.” Ellie said, you turned over, sitting down and taking deep breaths to calm down your racing heart.  _ Everything was fucked today. _ Black spots appeared in your vision, you felt stale air and cleaning product fill your nose before you exhaled through your mouth. “Fifty is a pretty big number, huh?” She says, you don’t say anything, focusing on your breathing instead. You were trying to remember what to do in situations like this, the training Buzzfeed made their employees go through. But there were none, you had gone through no training at all, except incase of an active shooter drill and slideshow included. You squeezed your eyes shut as you tried to think of the basics of what to do when you were kidnapped.  _ Get a weapon: The scalpels on the metal cart. Bide your time, stall her. Get a phone to call emergency services. Do whatever is necessary to get out of there alive, even if that means killing her.  _ One more relaxed breath before your instinct of survival kicked through, your eyes flew open and quickly scanned the room for an exit other than the hatch but you found none. Ellie placed her hands on her hips and watched you for a couple of moments in silence, observing you, before kicking your wounded arm. A cry escapes your lips as you fell backwards, tears leaked out of your eyes as the pain worsened.  _ Holy fucking shit. _ You didn’t have time to catch your breath before you threw up again. Ellie crouched down and gripped your chin between her fingers, forcing you to look at her. Her grip was so tight you were sure it would leave bruises. 

“Listen to me” She said, you stare into her dark eyes that were giving you a cold feeling instead of the warm one she gave off before you knew her intentions. “Your body is getting rid of fluids. The alcohol is making you feel nauseous and throw up, soon you will be dehydrated and hungry. You won’t be getting any food and hydration for the rest of your life. You will not be found, you are not in town.” She let’s go of your chin causing you to fall backwards. You opened your mouth to speak but found yourself throwing up more instead. Your entire body hurt, head, arm, and ankle the most. She rolled her eyes at you and grabbed your bad upper arm, her grip like a snake wrapping itself around its prey. You screamed causing her to stop in her tracks before grabbing your hair instead. She dragged you over towards the chair, you reach up towards her arm to try to get her to stop but she just tugged your hair harder. Your screams were beginning to sound more animalistic as you got closer to the chair, you frantically tried your hardest to get rid of the grip on you, your fingernails clawed at her skin, you felt your fingers leave marks on her; but despite doing so, you couldn't get out of her grip. She shoved you in the chair and handcuffed your hands to it, pulling your wounded arm tightly behind you, causing you to cry out loudly. The camera was directly in front of you, pointing at the two of you. Tears streamed down your face as you heard the click of the lock. She stepped back, placing her hands on her hips as if she was proud of her work. You shuddered a breath through your mouth and sniffled, refusing to let anymore tears escape in front of her. 

“You’re going to be here for a few days. I suggest you get comfortable.” She said, she looks at her wrist, noticing the scratch marks you left on it. “Bitch.” She said, glaring at you before slapping you. Your head flew to the side, your left cheek burning from her hand hitting your skin. You slowly turn your head to face her, your eyes burning into her skin. She takes in a deep breath and exhales, she gives you a small smile before walking towards the stairs. She turns off the lights and walks up the steps, closing the hatch behind her. The click of the lock was audible from where you sat in the darkness. 

**\---**

**April 10th, 1969 11:21pm**

Susan woke up, her head nodding up and down before she was able to fully move. She looked around at her surroundings as she tried to gather what happened. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she noticed the medical instruments hanging against the wooden wall. She tried to stand up but found out that she couldn’t due to being tied to a chair. A cloth bind her wrists together behind her. Her eyes frantically scanned the room before they landed on a figure in a doctor outfit. He held a needle in his right hand and an open folder as he approached her. 

“Susan Williams, age twenty two, one older, female sibling.” He read from the papers in the folder “Your parents are happily married but have money problems which they occasionally fight over. You have high grades in school, Ms. Williams. You want to be a librarian for your career and have a couple of children.” He shuts the folder and sets it down on a wooden table. She stares at Doctor Mills with wide eyes. 

“How do you know that?” She asks, her heart was beating quickly. She felt like she was going to faint from what was happening. 

“I have...connections, Ms. Williams.” He walked closer to her and set his hand gently onto her shoulder. It was almost like a father reassuring his daughter. Susan opened her mouth to scream in fear but instead yelped when there was a pinch in her upper arm. She stared at him with wide eyes as he went behind her to untie her. 

“What...What did you do?” She nearly yelled as the cloth loosened from her wrist. She stood up quickly from the chair, turning around swiftly which caused her to almost fall. 

“Paralysis drug.” He said with a simple shrug, almost like the drug was nothing. Susan felt her throat dry up, she stood still, frozen. Doctor Mills grabbed her arm loosely and dragged her up the stairs, she tripped on a couple of steps but he didn’t stop. Susan read about a paralysis drug a couple of years ago. The drug would cause the muscles to stop working, almost like she was dead in the first place. Mills dragged her to his car and pushed her inside before going into the driver's seat and heading towards an unknown direction. Susan needed to get out, that’s what she knew, but as she reached towards the door, she felt her muscles tighten. Tears ran down her face as a sob left her mouth. This was it, the drug would take an awful long time to wear off, that's what she knew, but she didn’t know how long.  All she could do was stare out of the window, watching the cabin get smaller as they drove away from it. 

“This should be a pleasure to you.” Doctor Mills said, strumming his fingers upon the steering wheel as they passed dark fields in the moonlight. Susan couldn’t move, she couldn’t turn her head to face him, she was unable to blink and talk, all she could do was listen. No one would be able to hear her scream for help, not even the man next to her, she would never be able to talk or make any noise. Only barely breathe, her chest unnoticeably rising and falling, anyone who would look at her would have to concentrate really hard to notice it. As they drove away from where she was held captive and to the third location, she couldn’t help but wonder why she trusted him in the first place. Why she drunk that first shot, why she strolled to his table and sat down. Why she was so relaxed around him. A few months previously, she read an article that a man’s body was found washed ashore along a beach in Oregon. He was murdered, stabbed eleven times on the torso, and finger imprints on his neck, which turned into bruises. Turns out that the man's best friend had done it after the victim had found out about the affair between his best friend and wife. 

“You’re the first Jane Doe in our town. In Sisters, Oregon. Congratulations.” **  
**

 


	12. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

**April 10th, 2018 11:43 am**

Shane and Ryan. 

“Call the police? Are you fucking kidding me?” Dawn said, her voice cracking mid sentence. Tears were streaming down her face and her cheeks were puffy. “He just said before he blew his brains out that the government is tied into this mess!” Shane rubs his face as Ryan runs his hand through his hair, Jordan had both of his hands on the side of head and paced around the room stressfully. 

“Y/n is missing! The deputy just killed himself in front of us and nobody from outside is coming in to see what the fucking gunshot is from!” Ryan yelled, his face was flushed red from the recent events. His girlfriend is missing after storming out of Shane’s and his motel room. Over twelve hours later, they want to report her missing, it seems like a murder plan for fucksakes. They would be the first suspects rather than Ellie Mills. Shane takes a deep breath and begins to gather the blood spotted folders of Jane Doe’s. Ryan watches him as Shane clutched them to his chest like his life depended on it; and maybe it did. 

“What are you doing?” Jordan whispered, he stood still as Shane turned towards him. 

“This is our evidence” Shane said “This is what we can prove to the police that this case is more than it seems. That we’re not Bill’s killers.” Dawn pressed her lips together as she listened to Shane’s not-so-straight thinking. 

“You’re taking classified evidence.” Dawn stated “That’s a criminal charge. Besides even if it’s to save our asses from getting arrested, the government still comes into the picture. You heard Bill, Ellie has them by their ears, including the local police department they owe her.” Shane swallows, still clutching the folders to his chest. They all went silent, listening for anyone to approach the office, but nobody came. 

“Since Ellie’s family made the women like Susan Williams become a Jane Doe, why can’t they do the same to her?” Shane said quietly. “We get one of the other police departments on this case with this evidence and take Ellie down, she’ll beg the government to do something about this after it goes viral, which they will; but since the people will be angry, they’ll most likely give her the death sentence or life in prison. If that doesn’t work, she’ll become a Jane Doe. She’ll go mysteriously missing, be given a new identity in a different country and have a new life. She wouldn’t be able to harm anyone.” They don’t say anything after that for a few moments until Jordan broke the silence. 

“All of that is clever, except her being unable to harm anyone.” He said, Ryan nodded his head in agreement, pressing his lips together. “She might continue to do it.” 

“I know this is going to be a horrible thing to say..” Shane said “but it won’t be us.” Ryan nodded slowly. 

“We can also argue for her to actually get a death penalty.” Ryan said “We can make sure she does too.” Dawn bit the inside of her cheek and crossed her arms, Jordan looked away from the two men and towards the ground instead. 

“This is so fucked up.” Jordan mumbled, he placed his face in his hands. “Okay, Dawn and I will get a taxi to the next town over and get the sheriffs on this. Since Bill knew about the killings and who the murderer was, then who’s to say the whole fucking town doesn’t?” Ryan and Shane nodded. 

“Here” Shane said, passing the folders over to Jordan “Take these and use them as evidence. Ryan and I will check the memorial to see if Y/n…” His voice cracks as he said his girlfriend’s name. Ryan felt his throat dry up at the thought. 

“She’s been gone for over twelve hours..” Ryan trails off, he couldn’t help but think of the worst.  _ She could be dead, left as a Jane Doe. _

“We get it” Dawn said, picking up the camera and walking backwards, towards the door. “Good luck.” Ryan and Shane nodded once as she opened up the door. 

“You too.” Shane whispered. 

**\---**

**April 10th, 2018 4:23 am**

You weren’t sure what you were looking at anymore. The darkness of the room was barely lit by the moonlight that came through the cracks of the floorboards above you. The rusty wheel looked like it came from a cart during the early 1900’s when people used horses as a way to get from place to place. The axe still leaned against the wall so you knew you didn't imagine it before. Your throat was dry and so was your lips, your wrists hurt from trying to get out of the handcuffs, you were sure that if your body was ever found they would see the marks around your wrists; and, to top it all off, your butt was numb. The smell of vomit that lingered in the air due to your throw up, didn't help you at all, some of it was on your blood, stained clothes. Your stomach was empty, you weren’t hungry but you knew in a few hours you will be...That is if you are alive by then. Your head pounded from the headache that refused to go away, you were dehydrated and in need of water. Your arm felt like it was screaming in pain from the position it’s been in for quite awhile, you really needed to get a doctor to look at it. It needed to be cleaned,  _ god why didn’t you get it cleaned when you got to the bar? Why did you go the bar in the first place? You are so stupid, you wouldn’t be in this mess if you didn’t storm out of Ryans and Shane’s room. Christ, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t go to this town in the first place!  _ You took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.  _ In this stale, vomit smelling, air could be the last breaths you’ll ever take. _ Tears appeared in your eyes at the thought. _ Fuck, why are you so stupid? You trusted Ellie in your drunk state, hell, you trusted her when you took the first drink she bought you. _ You couldn’t help but let out a dry laugh as you looked straight at the camera that was 

recording you. 

_ To become a Jane Doe, you have to be unrecognizable. Nobody would be able to give you a name type of unrecognizable; and since your face is nearly all over the internet due to starring in Buzzfeed videos, that’s going to be impossible. _ You wet your lips with your tongue as you pause in your thoughts.  _ Unless… your body would be unrecognizable. Which means, your body is going to have to be really decayed by the time someone finds it, if it's ever found, or burnt so badly that you're practically a crisp; and if- when Ellie figures that out. You better hope it's going to be a quick, painless death. _

You heard the hatch door creak open before the lights turned on. The brightness made you squeeze your eyes shut as the sound of her heels clicking on the dry, dirt ground echoed in the small space. You opened your eyes once you felt her hand grip your shoulder, squeezing it tightly. A gasp leaves you from the pain she caused.

“Son of a bitch.” You say, your voice hoarse. She gives you a smile and crouches in front of you, placing her hand on your knee. Your ankles weren't tied to the chair, so you could kick her; but you wouldn't be able to escape quickly due to you still being attached to the object. Her eyes travel from your face to you feet slowly as if she was memorizing what you look like before she kills you. 

“Okay” She says, standing up and walking a couple of feet to the cart. Your eyes never leave her even though she turned her back towards you. “Let's get this party started.”

**\---**

**April 8th, 1969 12:34 am**

Susan couldn’t move. Her eyes burned from being unable to blink and her muscles felt stiff, like a corpse. Doctor Mills slowed down to a stop and turned off the car, pulling the key out of the ignition. He didn’t say anything, silence settled between them as he stared out at the dark forest in front of them. The wind ran through the forest, dark clouds were in the sky instead of a clear night sky, rain was coming which was typical during the spring. Fear took over Susan, her heart felt like it was pounding against her chest, blood running quickly throughout her body. Doctor Mills looked towards his left at the bright lights that shined through the drivers side. Tires crunched on rocks and came to a stop, the lights turned off before someone got out of the vehicle and turned on a small flashlight, making their way towards the car Susan and Mills were in. Hope and happiness ran through Susan, if she was able to move, she was sure that she would be jumping up and down. The person reached Mills side of the car as he rolled down the window, they shined the bright light into the vehicle.

“It’s a bit late for a drive, isn’t?” It was the local police officer, James Richards says. He shined his late onto Susan and scrunches his eyebrows together. “Is your...” He trails off once he realized it wasn’t Doctor Mill’s wife. 

“I called you here for a reason, Sheriff.” Mill’s says, he opens his door, exiting the car and closing the door behind him. He leads the Sheriff a few feet away from the vehicle before he begins talking in a low voice. “You owe me.” James swallows as Steve Mills says that. 

“Is she dead?” James whispers, he couldn’t help but think about how her eyes were open like a corpse. Mill’s shakes his head.

“I didn’t kill her, she’s just paralyzed.” He says, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets as the wind blows harder. “I gave her a large dose of the drug. She’s going to be in that state for a long while.” James rubs his chin, placing one of his hands on his hips. 

“Oh lord…” He whispers underneath his breath, Steve Mills glances behind him and towards the car. Susan was still in the same position he left her in. 

“I saved your kid.” Mill’s whispers, perhaps he was afraid that someone was listening in to this conversation even though nobody was. “You owe me. You said so yourself.” James swallows dryly and looks at the female in the car. “You just have to help me carry her deep into these woods and leave her there. You’re not killing her.” 

“How do you know that?” James says, he looks at the doctor. 

“Because we’re not, we’ll just leave her there and in a few weeks I’ll go check on her.” Steve shrugs as if this was nothing. 

“Animals might get to her, the weather might kill her. It could snow, it’s still spring.” James whispers quickly. 

“Then we won’t get caught. Animals scavenge, her body would be picked apart, somebody finds her body, I could give her death something other then it might be. I am the only local doctor, the closest to a coroner and mortician in this town. I’m sure you don’t want to pay more taxes for an legal one.” James takes a deep breath. “Besides, you’re the most trusted officer in this place, you won’t get caught.” The sheriff sighs and walks towards the passenger door. 

“A few weeks?” 

“A few weeks.” Mill’s confirms as James opens the door and looks at the female. Ellie would've been jumping up and down in joy is she didn't hear the muffled conversation in the car and she could move.

“What’s her name?” He turns towards Mills and watched the doctor shake his head. 

“The less information you know, the better.” Mills said, James sighs. 

“Alright. Let’s get this over with.” 

**\---**

Nearly a month later, Susan Williams body was found by a group of young children who wanted to go exploring with their friends. They followed the path of broken branches and crushed leaves which lead them to the body. The cause of death given to her was natural causes. The snow that fell a few days before she was found, caused her body to shut down from the coldness. She ran out of energy to function her paralyzed body not only because of the low temperatures but because of starvation. Despite posting her face in news articles across the country, no one was able to give her a name, because everyone that knew her; neighbors, friends, and family was killed during a fire that none of the fire investigation experts, forensic fire investigators, couldn't find the cause of. The person who gave her the cause of death was a extremely trusted Doctor in the town of Sisters, Oregon. His name was Steve Mills. 

**\---**

**April 10th, 2018 2:12 pm.**

Shane and Ryan

“I hope y/n is safe.” Shane whispers, Ryan clutched his hand tightly, it felt like an iron grip. They were approaching the memorial, both of them were afraid that they would see their best friend's dead body. Ryan nodded in agreement, too afraid that if he said anything aloud, his voice would betray his true feelings. He had to be strong, for Shane, Dawn, Jordan, and most importantly, his girlfriend, y/n. _ ‘No matter where she might be, alive or…’ _ he couldn't finish that thought.

“I wish we didn't go to this town.” Ryan whispered, he felt like he was going to cry. His knees were shaking. He felt like he was going to collapse down onto the damp ground if he let go of Shane’s hand. “I wish I didn't ask our producer if we could go here. I wish I didn't come across this town when I was looking for a case. We wouldn't be here right now. God, this is all my fault.” Shane stops in his tracks, stopping Ryan in his. The tall man looks down at his boyfriend with his green eyes, staring him directly into his best friends brown eyes. 

“Don't you dare say that.” Shane said, slowly, quietly. “This is not your fault. None of us knew that this was what was going to happen.”  _ This was none of their faults. _ “So don't blame it on yourself. Never blame it on yourself ever, no matter what happens.”  _ God knows what will happen. _ Ryan had a tear trailing down his cheek as he listened to his boyfriend, Shane wiped it away with his thumb.  _ Everything over the past twenty four hours was fucked up. Y/n’s missing, Ryan and Shane trying to get her to go to the memorial alone even though she said that she didn't want to, and the chief of the police department shot his brains out in front of them after revealing the fucked up shit that he was apart of happened over the last few decades….Fuck. _

“Now” Shane swallows and glances at the cement block that was the memorial for the Jane Doe’s in the distance.  _ Please don't be there y/n. Please don't be dead. Please, please, please... _ “Let's go check.” Bravery was much needed for this. 

**\---**

**April 10th, 2018 4:24 am**

You stared at Ellie as she picks up a scalpel and turned towards you. She sat slightly on the cart as she messed with the metal object. You don't dare to blink as you waited for her to say something. 

“April 10th, 2018 4:24 am.” Ellie said, the camera was still rolling. “I saw the footage from the last few days on that camera.” She looks at you. “With you and the two boys, looking at the memorial and you laying down on the ground in the same spot the girls were found…it was..” She trails off, staring at the wall on your right in thought. “Amazing.” She finally said “It gave me a look into the not-so-distant future. You being found dead in a few weeks. I mean of course you're going to be at the memorial site today. But, no one will find you until then.” You swallow. 

“You can't guarantee that.” You said, you stare at her, afraid that if you remove your eyes she'll stab you with the scalpel she held.

“Actually I can. Bill Richards can guarantee it. Along with the damaged path.”

“Damaged path?” You ask in confusion. She laughs. 

“There's tide gates past the Memorial.” She says “I know you saw it, you’re a detective for this case, an investigator, and investigators would explore more into the case that's what they do. Anyways, to get back on track, the tide gates are going to break. The water that was held back will run down the slough and trail, drowning anyone in its path.” You don't say anything. “I can guarantee it because Bill already planted the dynamite and all I have to do is press down a lever, boom! Water floods.” 

“But what about the town?” You say “Wouldn't it flood the town?” 

“As cool as that would be, no. It wouldn't, not enough water to flood the town like a tsunami.” She said, she crosses her arms. “Later tonight you'll be laying on a soaking wet ground, with bugs passing their way over your body. Snakes slithering over or past you. Bears and cougars hunting for food, with the possibility of stumbling upon you. Y/n, your body and identity will be the biggest Jane Doe case this town ever had. No other females had marks on their bodies, but you, you have wounds, bruises forming already. It will be a fascinating case.” She sets down the scalpel back onto the cart before standing up. She grabs your chin, her fingers digging into your skin. “And the trusted town's mortician, who's studying to become a forensic anthropologist, will write on the autopsy report: natural causes. Even though you're a thoroughly healthy, young female. Perhaps it was a disease you got, new environment and all.” She smiles and lets go of your chin. “I got to get to town sweetheart, it takes a few hours go to get there from where we're at.” She blows you a kiss before walking up the stairs, flicking off the light switch, and shutting the hatch behind her, a click of the lock was heard. You were, once again, left in silence and darkness.

**\---**

**April 10th, 2018 2:26 pm**

Ryan clutched Shane's hand tightly, his eyes were squeezed shut as they approached the cement block memorial. Shane squeezed Ryan’s hand back. This was the moment they would find their best friends body at the same spot as the other Jane Doe’s bodies were previously found. Lifeless, their glassy eyes staring blankly at the sky above them. Ryans and Shane’s eyes were closed, their hands held together in a tight grip. This was it, this was the moment that they dreaded. 

“Okay” Ryan whispered. “Okay, o-on the count of t-three we both look. You’re not already looking, right?” Shane shook his head before realizing that his boyfriend couldn't see him. 

“No” Shane whispered back. “I’m not.” 

“Okay..one..” Ryan began counting, his hand was beginning to go numb in Shanes grip. 

“Two…” Shane said, the wind picked up. It was like the world around them wanted them to get on with the show already. 

“Three.” They say in sync, their eyes flew open and the both stared down at the ground next to the memorial, nobody was there. Nothing was there except a couple of bugs digging into the dirt. 

“Oh my god.” Ryan said, his free hand covered his mouth. Tears were at his eyes. “Oh my god.” He said more muffled this time. Shane couldn’t help but laugh, tears were at his own eyes as he pulled Ryan into his chest, wrapping his long arms around his boyfriend’s body. Something, for the first time in the last twenty four hours, is relatively good. Y/n’s body was not found lifeless. Ryan breathed in Shanes scent as he wrapped his own arms around the squatch body that was Shane Madej. The two of them didn’t say anything, they just listened to the environment around them. Birds were tweeting, squirrels were collecting food, and the sound of something breaking before the sound of a large body of water crushing everything in its path. 

**\---**

**April 10th, 2018 5:25 pm**

You’ve been struggling with the handcuffs since Ellie left, your wrists burned and your arm felt like it was screaming in pain. The smell of vomit got worse and you were pretty sure that you’re going to become a Jane Doe if you didn’t get out of these cuffs attaching you to the chair. Tears were in your eyes which you didn’t want to let fall because it was the only watery liquid you had contained in your body. Your throat was dry, you felt light headed, and you had nothing in your stomach, all of it was on the floor. You sniffled before you took a deep breath, you wanted to whine and cry. But that won’t help you, it would just show her how weak she has made you when she looks over the footage. You look at the camera, wondering if she knew how popular you are on the internet. To become a Jane Doe, no one can know who you are, if she doesn’t burn your body...people will know you. People will know everything about you and maybe even what happened in the last day of your life.  _ God, this town was like a horror movie. _ If someone finds that tape like in the  _ Blair Witch _ or  _ Paranormal Activity _ movies, then they could reveal to the public, to the world, who did this and what happened. You blink and stare at the camera. It never ran out of battery, it was always recording due to it being plugged in. The red light on the device stared at you back. 

“My name is Y/n l/n.” You say, “I am twenty six years old, I live in Los Angeles, California. I work at Buzzfeed, my job is to produce videos for entertainment. You might have seen me on  _ Youtube _ . I’m in quite a few videos, but I’m mainly in  _ Buzzfeed Unsolved: True crime _ , and,  _ Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural _ . My best friends and I went to Sisters, Oregon to possibly solve a crime. But, as you can see, everything went to shit.” You took a deep breath, you could feel your throat beginning to get sore from the threat your body made of crying. “I made the mistake of trusting Ellie Mills, she drugged my drink and I woke up here. I’m not sure where I am, but...I’m here.” You weren’t sure what to say anymore. You didn’t want to say goodbye, you didn’t want to say the first non platonic ‘I love you’ directed towards Shane and Ryan. You didn’t want to be found dead at a fucking slough be known as the number fifty. You took a deep breath and screamed as loud as you could.  _ You were here. You were here. You were here. You were here. And you didn’t know where the fuck here was. _ Another loud scream erupted from your throat and left your mouth.  _ You were going to be found dead if you didn’t get out of these stupid fucking handcuffs. _ You took a deep breath, your mind was racing. You had no clue when Ellie would come back. The hatch was locked from the outside, so you couldn’t escape from here. Another deep breath. _ Focus on getting out of these cuffs before you think of an escape plan, y/n.  _ You inhaled through your mouth and exhaled through your nose a few times before one thing came to your mind. Your heart raced quicker at the idea before you tried to think of any others but none came to mind. 

“It's the only way.” You whisper, you didn’t have a lot of time, you had no clue when she would come back. You squeezed your eyes shut and took your right thumb into your left hand.  _ This is going to fucking suck. _ Your chest heaved up and down quickly as you pulled, a you felt a pop and an immediate rush of pain. Your eyes flew open as a gasp escaped your mouth. You didn't have a lot of time to slip your hand through the cuffs before your thumb swelled.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _ You pulled your hand through the cuffs and rocked back and forth due to the pain coming from your hand. You shuddered a deep breath and stood up, dragging the chair with you to the cart. You grabbed a small, thin scalpel between your middle finger and ring finger with your right hand. You crouched down and began locking picking the handcuff. A rush of dizziness ran through you as the metal cuffs fell to the dirt floor, you fell onto your back and took a few deep breaths. A laugh escapes you before you popped your thumb back into its socket, a sickening pop coming from the joint made you nearly throw up your empty stomach. You slowly sat up, and looked around the room. The camera was still rolling as you stood on your feet and grabbed a bigger scalpel before dragging the chair back in place. You locked the cuffs around the chair and sat back down. Your arm was red, it needed cleaned, your ankle was swollen from twisting it, and you were still locked in this room. But things were beginning to look up on your side. You were no longer attached to that chair. You now could fight for your life and that's what you planned to do. 

**\---**

**April 10th, 2018 2:32 pm**

“What the hell was that?” Ryan said as he pulled away from Shane. The sound of running water got louder as it approached them. 

“I don’t know but I don’t want to be in its way.” Shane said, he pushed Ryan towards a large tree and crouched down, knitting his hands together to use as a step. “Climb.”  He said, Ryan didn’t hesitate and stepped onto Shanes hand. The short man pulled himself up the trunk of the tree, glad he began working out a couple of years ago. Shane jumped up and pulled himself up, using the little upper body strength he had in the process. He stood on the tree branch and helped Ryan reach the one above them. The higher they got the more they got out of the floods way, but the more dangerous it will get if they fall. Shane pulled himself up, once again, after his boyfriend. Water rushed past them from below. Bushes and branches getting pulled away from the current. 

“What the hell caused that?” Ryan said as the two of them sat on the branch. Shane looked at the slough, it was filled now. 

“The gate probably broke.” Shane said. “Interesting that it decided to break when we were near it though..” He trails off. Ryan nodded in agreement. 

“So what now?” Ryan asked, the water had slowed down but it hadn’t stopped completely yet. 

“We wait for the water to stop before heading back to town. Dawn and Jordan have to have some type of news.” Shane said, and hopefully it would be good news.

**\---**

**April 10th, 2018 6:48 pm**

You sat on the chair, your hands behind the chair  like they were when you were cuffed to the object. The scalpel was between your legs, hidden from Ellie whenever she walks down the steps. You sat in silence as you listened the a car door above you slam closed before the hatch opens. Ellie walks down the steps after flicking on the lights, she held a small, black, zipped case in her hands. You blink several times, letting your eyes adjust to the brightness. She looked pissed, her hair was tightly held in a ponytail and she now wore sneakers rather than heels. She walked towards you and slapped your cheek. Your head swung to the side, your cheek stinging. 

“Do you know what I had to go through today?” She said, you slowly looked at her. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot on the ground. “Bill Richards is dead, he blew his bitch-ass brains out.” You swallow, the chief of the police department is dead. “Your two boyfriends are still alive after I blew up the tide gate.” Shane and Ryan are alive. “And the fucking government is telling me I’m too deep into this mess to do shit.” Your heart pounded in your chest. “They told me I nearly got caught last time when-” She pauses and takes a deep breath “When number forty nine died.” You don’t say anything, she takes a deep, shuddering breath. “A lily on the most recent Jane Doe grave.” 

“It was more than a Jane Doe, was it not?” You say, Ellie takes a deep breath and sits slightly on the cart. She knits her hands together and licks her lips.

“You have to understand that I was raised to follow through with this tradition.” She says slowly.

“A tradition of killing innocent people and having the government cover it up.” You say, she opens her mouth but then closes it. 

“Yes.” She said “When you’re born into the Mill’s family, the oldest child doesn’t get to choose what they want to do in life. Whether they want to be an astronaut to get off of this godforsaken planet or to become a scientist to create a cure for cancer. You don’t get to choose.” She pauses before continuing “I was the oldest child for my generation, I had a twin that came two mins and forty nine seconds after I did.” You knew where this was heading. “My grandparents on my mother’s side didn’t see my mom and dad fit enough to raise us. But luckily, they thought only one of us was born rather than the two of us. They took my sister, and I never saw her again until nearly two decades later. My sister wanted to see our parents for the first time, she was twenty.” 

“Was..” You say, meaning to cut her off and talk about how her sister  _ was  _ twenty, but Ellie continues on.

“She arrived in town late at night, my dad told me she was the one, it would be easy to cover up this whole case of Jane Doe number forty nine. I picked her up and we both chatted, we were into the same things, bands, art, animals, we had the same types of girls we were looking for.” She pauses and looks at you “She wasn’t a killer, she never killed anyone, the thought never even crossed her mind. She was gay and, surprise, so am I.” She swallows and looks down at her feet. “I took her here, told her I wanted to show her the clubhouse I built as a kid. It was easier than any of the previous victims. She walked down the same steps, I didn’t have to drag her unconscious body down the stairs. She told me it looked like a torture room, a nervous laugh left her mouth after she said that.” Ellie shook her head “I told her that she wasn’t wrong before I took a needle and inserted a paralysis drug into her veins. I then waited until she was out and took her to the trail that lead to the memorial after calling Bill. He told me that we both look the same, realization dawned upon him and he put two and two together. We were twins. He helped me take her to the morgue, the government swiped up all the information on her and destroyed each record about her and every person that knew her. She was still alive when she was on my table at the morgue. I was so used to having people’s body's die from natural causes due to the environment around them that I wasn’t sure what to do with her.” Ellie took a breath of air and paused for a couple of moments before exhaling. “We had closed casket at her funeral and buried her next to the Jane Doe forty eight.” 

“So she was dead when you buried her?” You ask, Ellie shook her head. _ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _ “You buried her alive?” You meant to say that as a statement but came out as a question. Ellie nodded and you felt your heart race.

“I placed that Lily on the grave. Not only because it was her favorite flower, but because her name was Lily Mills.”  _ Ah, fuck. _ Ellie stood up and opened the black case she entered the room with. She took out a syringe. The needle glinted in the light as your heart was pounding in your chest, she turned around and faced you with it in her hands. You look from the syringe and to her face.

“I’m extremely popular on the internet, Shane, Ryan, and I work at Buzzfeed and produce video entertainment. I’ll be a hard person to cover up as a Jane Doe because everyone who viewed our videos will no my name and what I look like.” You say, she doesn’t say anything for a few moments as she thought about what to say. 

“Challenges are the best thing that you and the world has to offer.” She said with a shrug “I can do a couple of things with your body. Burn it, pour acid on it, have it decay for years before someone stumbles upon it. I have a few things in mind.” She walks towards you and places her hand on your shoulder, the needle hovering dangerously close to your neck. You take a deep breath and push her away before standing up quickly. She stares at you in shock as you limp backwards, refusing to turn away from her. 

“A fair fight.” You say with a shrug, the scalpel in your hand. You held your wounded arm close to your torso as you stare at her. “That's all I ask.” You say, she shrugs.

“Why not?” She says, getting ready to lunge at you with all she has. “Your body still has the remnants of the drug I slipped into your drink last night.” She gestures to your wobbling. A rush of dizziness ran through you as you took a deep breath and shrugged at her accusation.

“Does it matter?” You say, _ you’re probably going to die anyways. _ You shook your head to get rid of the negative thoughts. “At least I’m going to try.” Ellie lunges towards you which you dodge. You kicked out your leg, making her trip and hit the ground. She rolls over onto her back as you straddle her and cut her cheek and collarbone with the scalpel a couple of times. She reaches up and tugs your hair, flipping you onto your back. She reaches for the surgical instrument in your hand but you avoid her grip. 

“Son of a bitch!” She yells, you look to the side to see the syringe a couple of feet away. Somewhere in her falling she had to let the syringe out of her grip. You look back at her, she looked pissed and ready to tear your head off of your body. You stare directly into her eyes as you stabbed the scalpel deep into her stomach. She lets out a yell as you shove her off you and you drag yourself to the syringe. Your wounded arm was burning in pain as your fingers wrapped around the syringe. Ellie limped towards you, a hand covering her wound in her stomach as you turned onto your back you sat up and with the rest of your strength, you stabbed the syringe into her leg and pressed down the needle. She screamed as the liquid filled her veins. You removed your hand, keeping the needle in her leg as she screamed again and kicked you in the arm. You cried out. 

“Fuck you Ellie Mills!” You yell as she kicked you again.”I hope you burn in hell!” She sat down on the chair as she cried out once again. You sat up and with the help of the wall, you stood up. “Oh, how the tables have turned.” You say, she leaned back in the chair. “Murderer is in the same position as the last forty nine victims. Damn…” You say the last part with sarcasm. “What a shame.” You look at the camera, the red light was still on. You turn back towards Ellie, watching her muscles become stiff. “You’re going to pay. I can promise you that.” You stuck out your middle finger, flipping her off as she became fully paralyzed. You took a deep breath and laughed. For the first time you laughed, you beat her, you beat the girl who tried murdering you and you got it all on tape. You groaned in pain once you moved your arm too much. Priority number one, getting back to town from wherever you are. You put Ellie’s arm over your shoulder and dragged her lifeless looking body up the stairs and through the hatch. The sun was setting, you took a deep breath of non vomit smelling air. You were in the middle of nowhere, you couldn't see a house anywhere near you. Sighing, you headed back down the steps and grabbed the camera. You opened Ellie’s car and put her in the passenger’s seat next to you along with the camera, you shut the door behind her and made your way to the drivers side. _ This was it. Time to try to find your way back to civilization.  _

**\---**

**11:58 pm**

You pulled into town after driving for several hours. You followed the road map in the glove box and the signs that pointed you in the right direction. You saw several red and blue lights outside of the police station and the morgue as you drove by, the towns name on the cars were from several towns over. These police cars didn’t belong to this town. You parked on the side of the road, people were peeking through the curtains of their homes as you exited the car and approached two familiar men that you were afraid you would never see again. Shane had an arm wrapped around Ryan’s shoulders as they talked to a police officer who was taking notes from what they were saying. You limped up to the two men as the police officer looked towards you and pointed with his pen in the direction you were walking from. Shane and Ryan looked towards you, a gasp escaped the shorter mans mouth before he ran towards you and wrapped his arms around you. You cry out from the pain in your arm, he pulls away as Shane side hugged you after seeing your reaction from Ryan hugging you.

“Oh my god, where are you hurt?” Ryan’s hands were on your shoulders as he looked you up and down, checking for injuries.

“My arm, ankle, thumb,  pretty sure I have internal bruises forming.” You say, a police officer approached the three of you. 

“We were worried sick about you.” Shane said, he grabbed your hand and held it. “Ellie Mills-”

“I know” You say “Ellie Mills and her family was the murders all along.” You give them a smile “I was worried about you guys too.” You look at the two men before you lead them and the officer towards the car you came in. “And I have plenty of evidence to back up that the Mills family and the government was behind all of this.” 

**\---**

“In 1969 Susan Williams from Portland, Oregon was passing through for a business trip when she stopped in the local bar located in Sisters, Oregon. Steve Mills, the most trusted and known to be honest doctors in the small town. He took a liking to her and talked to her, gaining her trust and drugging her through her alcoholic beverage. The chief of the town James Richards, helped plant the body of Susan Williams deep in the forest after she became paralyzed. Nearly a month later, the body was discovered by a small group of children who were exploring the forest. Susan Williams was the first Jane Doe of the town.” You stare into the camera that Dawn held in front of you. “The footage you are about to see is not made up, this is real events that happened in the town of Sisters while we were there. Parts of it has been edited to we won’t get reported, there is blood, talks of racial issues, swearing, and much more. You have been warned. Welcome to the town of Sisters, Oregon.” The camera cuts off as you finish your line. Your arm had a bandage around the stitches that itch your skin. You stood up and walked towards Shane and Ryan who stood off set, they were quietly talking as you approached. 

“Hey there.” Shane said, you smile at him and press your lips against his. It has been a few weeks since you got back and since than you’ve been taking it easy. Ellie and her parents were in prison after being convicted of several accounts of murder with the massive amount of evidence you had. The three of them were on death row, a date had yet to be set.  You look at Ryan and press your lips to his before pulling away. 

“Hey there yourself.” You reply looking both boys up and down. They were dressed nicely in a button down shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes. “Why are you boys dressed so fancy?” 

“Well” Ryan said, he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you to him “We still owe you that dinner that we promised you when you laid down on the dirt next to the memorial.” You grinned at them. 

“And a couple of drinks.” Shane adds, he wrapped his arms around you and Ryan. 

“Right now?” You ask Shane nods. 

“Right now.” He confirms, you grin as they lead you to the door, Ryan held it open. 

“My lady, my gentleman.” Ryan said, you laughed and looped your arms through theirs before making your way towards the elevator and out of the workplace. 

_ For the first time in Buzzfeed Unsolved: True crime. The case no longer remains unsolved. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
